Bleeding Hearts
by mcpidy
Summary: Desmond's been reliving a certain memory of Ezio's in his sleep. A memory filled with lust and insanity. (Warnings Inside)
1. Ti amo

**Bleeding Hearts  
**

**Chapter 1 - Ti amo  
**

**This is going to be a pretty dark fic so anyone that's not into that sort of thing should turn back now. This story will contain rape, sexually explicit content and violence. It is not for the faint of heart. **

**Now, let's head on in to the story:**

**The present time takes place during Assassin's Creed 2**

**I am not fluent in Italian so the translations are probably a bit off. However since I really wanted to use the Italian language in this story I went ahead and used it anyway. **

**Inner thoughts are in **_Italics_

**Warnings: Rape, bondage and explicit sexual content **

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012 **

"Has there been any change in his behavior since yesterday Shaun?"

The Brit stopped his insistent typing to look up at the tired looking blonde next to him. Lucy had apparently waited for Desmond to fall asleep to question the poor Englishman on his current condition. Shaun didn't know why she even bothered to ask, it's only been a day since he started closely monitoring him. For the past week, Shaun has barely seen a wink of sleep due to Desmond's current predicament.

"No. Did you really think he was going to get better overnight?" Shaun asked, a bit of sarcasm seeping into his voice.

Lucy looked towards the computer screen, not wanting to meet Shaun's critical eyes. "No. I was just hoping." Her own tiredness seeped through her blue eyes as Shaun lent back in his chair.

It had been a long week for everyone here at the base. Shaun worked well into the night as did Rebecca and Lucy. There were days where some of them would forget to eat or bathe. Now with this new problem with Desmond, the crew saw even less sleep. It was getting to the point where any one of them could drop from exhaustion at any moment.

"Do you have any ideas on how to fix this little problem?" Shaun asked as he got up from his seat, his back cracking almost painfully.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she started to pace. "If I did, do you think I'd still be here?"

Her tone lit a match in Shaun's gut. The man had been busting his ass with database entries without so much as even a spot of tea to get him through the day. And this is how his comrade repays him for his efforts, with a catty remark?

Shaun felt his own temper flare as he turned to face Lucy. "Don't get snippy with me mate! You're not the only one that's under a lot of pressure here." He said, moving past her to leave the room and get something to drink. Preferably some scotch.

Her small hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'm sorry Shaun…I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been really stressful with the whole _Desmond_ thing."

She actually did sound empathetic for once. Shaun relaxed his fiery stance as he ran a weary hand through his greasy hair. He really could go for a shower at the moment. Shaun resisted the urge to lift his arm and smell under his armpit.

He turned his directed eyes back to hers. "It's fine, just don't take your issues out on me. I've got my own fair share of shit to deal with around here."

Lucy remained quiet as she nodded her head at Shaun's words. While the Brit knew she carried the bulk of the stress around here that didn't give her clearway to take it out on everyone else. Specifically Shaun himself.

"Have you given any thought to alerting Desmond of his little problem?" Shaun asked while subconsciously already knowing the answer.

Lucy began to pace the room again as she chewed on her thumbnail. "Of course not. His mental state is already in the red zone. I'm not gonna add to that by telling him he's been reliving Ezio's memories in his sleep. At the moment, Desmond believes he's mentally stable and I'd like to keep it that way for now. The less stress on his mind, the better." She stopped her pacing to glare at a spot on the floor.

"Good point." Shaun agreed though everyone knew Desmond was going to find out sooner or later.

"Hey Lucy! You ready to go yet or what?" Rebecca yelled from the hallway.

"Just a sec!" she yelled back, grabbing something off a nearby table.

Shaun quirked his brow as she ran past him. "Hey, where you lot off to?" he asked as Lucy paused in the doorway.

"To get some more supplies. We'll try to be quick, but make sure you keep an eye on Desmond while we're gone ok?"

"We'll do." Shaun saluted with his two fingers as Lucy hastily ran out the door.

_Great, leave me with the nutcase. _

Shaun was quickly getting sick of being Desmond's babysitter. The reason he couldn't go to bed as often was because of Desmond's nightly sleep walks. It was his job to make sure the man didn't hurt himself while reliving his ancestor's memories. Honestly it was miracle that the man hadn't broken anything yet. During one of Desmond's most recent episodes, Shaun had to forcibly pull him down from the rafters before his attempted swan dive into a crate. A feat that nearly plummeted the two of them to their deaths.

With a weary sigh, Shaun dove back into his work, trying hard not to think about the loony Assassin.

* * *

**Venice – 1476 **

Ezio kept vigilant as he watched the target from his hiding spot. This man was not one of his ordinary targets however. Ezio had no intention of killing him you see. _No, far from it._ At the moment, he was only studying him. Being watchful for any clues that might help with the puzzle. Ezio had to know for sure before he made any kind of advancement towards the man. He had to be certain.

The man is question was Leonardo Da Vinci, Master of many arts. He was also Ezio's best and foremost friend. The two have been nearly inseparable since the first day Ezio carried Leonardo's supplies back to his family's Palazzo. Since that very first meeting, Ezio has been enamored with lively artist. From his cheerful disposition to his love of everything art; Ezio was captivated by him. He even would go so far as to say that he loved him. Some would see this as love at first sight or star-crossed lovers if you would. To Ezio, it didn't matter what it was. He was in love with senior Da Vinci, plain and simple.

As for what Ezio had to be certain about; there's been an unsure rumor floating about Leonardo as of late. A rumor that could very well mean the world for Ezio's future with the painter. According to the gossipers down at the market, Leonardo has taken a keen interest in the male body. So much that he has even escorted some to the bedroom. That last rumor did not sit well with Ezio. But after some extensive interrogations from a few of Leonardo's models, that part turned out to be false. Though some of them did say that Leonardo had no quarrels with the idea of bedding another man. Ezio was greatly intrigued by that one. _Of course the only man he will ever bed will be me._

So for the past week, Ezio followed Leonardo's every move. Being mindful of every minuscule thing he did and every diminutive person he talked to. So far, Ezio found no indignation that the rumors about Leonardo were true. It wasn't much help that Leonardo was overly friendly to every person he met on the streets, be it man or woman. Ezio wanted solid proof and these observant actions were getting him nowhere. He almost felt like asking the man up front and taking the direct approach. That felt like it was more up Ezio's alley of expertise. He was well known for directly asking women to bed with him and 9 times out of 10, it usually worked.

_Leonardo should be no different._ Ezio thought as he watched his soon-to-be lover return home to his workshop.

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012 **

Desmond wasn't sure what brought him here night after night. It was starting to become like a pattern, standing here in the entrance and watching him work. He felt like a weirdo stalker for watching him like this, but the ex-bartender quickly pushed those thoughts aside. He wasn't stalking per se, he was just observing. From a distance. Without the other one knowing. And then maybe touching himself afterwards.

_Fuck…I'm such a creep. _

But Desmond couldn't help it. Something drew him to Shaun like a magnet. Like some unknown force was telling him that they were meant to be together. Desmond didn't know what to make of it. All his life, the only things that caused a spring in his pants were big tits and wet pussy. Hell he even had a few jackoff sessions of Lucy going down on him when they first met. But then Shaun came into the picture and messed everything up. He was like a hard shot of Tequila that spiced up Desmond's already bizarre life. The man hardly spared Desmond a glance and yet he quickly became the object of his every waking thought. His snarky remarks and blatant sarcasm had a weird charm to it that Desmond found irresistible. Maybe it was because that sarcasm provided a certain kind of challenge. One that Desmond had never encountered before. Or maybe it was the calculating look in Shaun's eye that sent the blood rushing straight to Desmond's cock.

Whatever it was, it drove Desmond up a fucking wall.

All Desmond wanted to do was be near him and yet Shaun always pushed him away. He wanted to get to know the Brit and see what was under that hard shell of his. It was obvious that Shaun's attitude was a wall he had built up to keep everyone out. Why that was, Desmond didn't have a clue. His only guess was that his bleak outlook originated from the ordeals that came with the Assassin lifestyle. Shaun's brash attitude only spurred Desmond's curiosity more it seemed. Despite the way Shaun treated him, Desmond wanted nothing more than to have Shaun as his. _To hear that accent call out my name. To see him smile my way just once. To feel the skin under that damn librarian sweater._

_To pound him into the wall until he can't walk straight. _Desmond thought as he palmed the growing bulge in his jeans.

Oh yes, Desmond wanted that very much. If there was one thing that drove him nuts about Shaun, it was how hard he made him without even trying. Everything the man did got his motor revved. All it took was one crude remark and a certain glint his eyes and Desmond was as hard as a rock. That look made him want to tie Shaun to his bed and have his way with him. Every night. He wanted to see Shaun moaning like a bitch in heat and begging for more. Desmond had, on more than one occasion, touched himself to the image of a breathless Shaun panting underneath him. Desmond always imagined Shaun as a needy whore in the sack, a needy whore that was just for him.

_But I can't even get to second base if the man refuses to talk to me. _

Desmond watched as Shaun stretched his arms over his head before returning to his work like the busy worker bee that he was.

_It couldn't hurt to try and talk to him right now. The girls seem to be gone and it's just the two of us here. Maybe this is the golden opportunity I've been waiting for. _

Without warning a splitting pain ran through Desmond's temple as he grasped onto the doorframe.

The room began to shift and pixilate in Desmond's eyes as sweat started to drip from his brow. The walls became decorated with various paintings and architecture, almost like a museum. The man sitting at the computer desk remained working where he was except his appearance suddenly changed. His clothes became more poofy and his blonde hair grew down to his shoulders. The two rooms seemed to meld together until the new decor dominated the room in the old one's place. This new room looked more like an old-style workshop now.

Desmond slowly began to drift in and out of consciousness as his feet moved towards the blonde sitting at the table.

* * *

**Venice – 1476**

Leonardo was as happy as any person could be, tinkering away at his latest design. There was nothing he loved more than creating something new. It brought a warm sense of happiness that Leonardo couldn't get from anywhere else. It was in his workshop that he felt at peace within himself. His little projects also worked as a good stress reliever in some cases. These unimportant projects he had on the side did not have a deadline like some of his others did. This made them more enjoyable to work with rather than rushing to meet a deadline.

The artist was just putting on the finishing touches when he felt an odd presence looming behind him. It was the same thing he'd been feeling all week throughout the market. Almost as if he were being watched.

Turning around, Leonardo found his good friend Ezio Auditore. The young man was dressed head to toe in his Assassin garbs, looking positively stunning in the light of the afternoon. Ezio flipped his hood down just as Leonardo got up from his work table.

"Ezio! How good of you to visit my friend!" Leonardo said jovially, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. _My goodness, the lad has certainly gotten big._ Leonardo could feel the strength of Ezio's hard work through the fabric of his robes. Ezio had definitely worked up some muscle during his training.

Ezio quickly released his hold, smiling down at Leonardo. "I apologize if I snuck up on you. It was not my intention." He said with a light smirk.

Leonardo brushed it off. "Think nothing of it my friend. Though I have had the strangest feeling all this week, as if someone were watching me from afar. Isn't that odd?"

Ezio averted his eyes. "Uuh yes…very odd."

Leonardo cleaned off a table for them to sit and converse since he only assumed that Ezio was here on business as per usual. _I wonder if he has a new codex page? Or perhaps a new weapon that needs repairing? Or ooh! Maybe designs to a new contraption that has yet to be discovered! Oh the possibilities are endless!_

While Leonardo was busy cleaning off the table, he failed to notice Ezio's eyes upon him. How they trailed over his body with the gaze of a predator. Ezio seemed to purr in approval at seeing Leonardo bent over the table. The young Assassin was very much enjoying the view presented to him. The evidence of his pleasure was hidden under the many layers of his outfit. Ezio quickly masked his lustful look when Leonardo finished up.

The master painter turned back towards Ezio with a clap of his hands. "So what brings you here my friend? A new puzzle that needs deciphering perhaps?" Leonardo asked with delight.

Ezio moved a bit closer to Leonardo as he spoke. "Not exactly." The young man was almost grinning at how clueless Leonardo was.

"Oh? Would you like to see my latest designs then?" Leonardo moved about to show Ezio his latest creation, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Leonardo was slightly confused by the weird glint in his Ezio's eye. "Actually there is something else I would like to discuss with you, if that's alright." Even his tone of voice sounded odd.

_I'm sure it is nothing, this is Ezio after all. My good friend and faithful companion. _Leonardo smiled back as Ezio moved himself to stand closer to Leonardo. The close contact was a little strange to the artist, but he quickly shrugged it off and chose not to comment on it.

He moved his hand to the young man's broad shoulders. "Of course Ezio. Whatever you want to talk about, I am here for you." Ezio looked especially pleased with that answer.

The Assassin cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm just going to get straight to the point my friend. There has been a rumor flying around the city about you."

Leonardo tilted his head, but remained silent.

"The word around the street is that you prefer to bed with men rather than women. Is this true Leonardo?"

The Master painter was left stunned. He certainly wasn't expecting Ezio to ask him **that** of all things. Leonardo had been hoping that his sexual happenings were not so obvious to the naked eye. Apparently that was not the case. It certainly didn't help that homosexuality was almost a practiced subject in Florence. While the acts were still considered illegal, Leonardo was surprised to find many others like him here in the city. It made him feel welcomed. Leonardo just didn't want his good friend Ezio finding out about his sexual desires. He did not know how the man would initially react to such scandalous news.

Ezio reached out and gently grasped Leonardo's shoulders. "Please Leonardo, you need not fear me. I am your friend and would never persecute you under any circumstances." Leonardo's will started to waver under Ezio's calm voice.

"You can trust me." Ezio relaxed his hold and spoke as softly as he could.

The warm look in Ezio's amber eyes melted away Leonardo's uncertainties. If there was one person that Leonardo could put his trust in, it was Ezio. The man has never failed him in the past and he certainly wasn't going to start now. _This is Ezio …you can always trust him. _

Leonardo took a deep breath. "I have never told this to anyone Ezio and I must ask that you keep this strictly between us."

Ezio nodded his head. "You have my word."

Leonardo took a moment to think before continuing. "The rumors you've been hearing are indeed true. I prefer the male body over the female counterpart. It is difficult to explain, but I have always felt that way."

Ezio listened intently to Leonardo's words. There was still something he had to know. Something of the up most importance.

"Have you ever been with another man?" He asked gravely.

Leonardo did not catch the veiled threat hidden beneath the young man's tone. "You mean, have I ever taken a man to bed with me? No, I have not." Ezio let out a breath of relief before smiling again.

"May I ask why?" He asked in a more affectionate voice.

Leonardo simply shrugged his shoulders. "The right opportunity has yet to present itself."

Ezio practically beamed with joy. He grinned down at the older male like he had just won the grand prize. Everything was going exactly as planned. There was just one more thing he had to do before Ezio could call this day perfect.

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012**

"Bloody hell." Shaun groaned as he rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

It was starting to get late and the girls had yet to return. There were only two possibilities for their prolonged absence. Either they were captured by Templars or they got sidetracked somewhere and decided to live up some R&R. Shaun's guess was on the latter. _But that's what happens when you send a woman out to do a quick errand. They always end up taking longer than necessary._

Shaun swiveled his chair around as he was about to get up when the figure in front of him sent him falling back.

"Christ! What the bloody hell are you doing here Miles? Trying to give me a heart attack are you?" Shaun yelled as he tried to regain his composure.

Finding Desmond standing directly behind him was a surprise he did not want to find. Shaun pinched the bridge of his nose for letting the Assassin sneak up on him like that. Normally the Brit was more observant than this, especially when it came to Desmond, who was in no way stealthy. _And he's supposed to be a descendent from a line of noteworthy Assassins? We're all buggered. _

Shaun swiftly got up from his chair, trying to ignore the smiling man in front of him. However, his quick pace was immediately halted by a pair of strong arms.

"_Mi dispiace se ti ho spaventato. Non era mia intenzione._" Desmond said in a thick, old-style Italian accent.

As soon as the words left Desmond's mouth, Shaun knew he was in deep shit. He knew he should have been keeping a better eye on him but he got too distracted by his work. Again. And now Desmond was having another ancestor episode. Shaun was a bit more worried by this instance however. This was the first time Desmond actually tried speaking to someone in this state. Usually the man was too busy trying to jump off of something. But here he was, speaking fluent Italian like nobody's business. This spelled some bad news for Shaun. The Brit's Italian was a bit rusty, barely making out what Desmond had just previously said.

_Ok Hastings, just keep calm. He's not acting hostile towards you, which is a good thing. All you need to do is keep him on the ground and away from the electronics until Lucy and Rebecca get back. You can do this. _

Shaun cleared his throat as he tried to remember the bit of Italian he knew. "Let's see now…_scusi_…uhh… _desiderate_… _bere_?" _I think that's how you say it._

Shaun figured that a drink would at least keep him occupied with something. Of course Shaun wasn't if he heard him correctly. The man simply said something else in Italian and remained where he was, unfazed by the question. Shaun had no clue what to do now. He had no way of knowing what Desmond was seeing or hearing. For all Shaun knew, Desmond could be trying to pick up a prostitute on the side of the streets. _Though I severely hope that's not the case here._

For the next few minutes, Shaun was left dumbstruck as Desmond spoke to him in fluent Italian. Because of the quickness of his words and how fluidly he said them, Shaun had difficulty understanding Desmond. Things did become a bit clearer when a familiar name kept popping up.

"_Leonardo._" Desmond practically hummed.

A light bulb flew over Shaun's head as he put the pieces together. _I see, so he thinks I'm Leonardo Da Vinci? I must say I'm quite flattered to be mistaken for such an inquisitive artist. But what on earth could they be talking about? So far I'll I've caught is a rumor about men in beds. Not much to go by, but still, a very odd discussion topic. _

The conversation suddenly took an odd turn when Desmond grabbed Shaun by the shoulders. The librarian was greatly taken back by the intimate gesture. It got even weirder when Desmond spoke more softly to him, as if trying to lure him in. Shaun stayed frozen in his strong grip. He knew from past experiences that trying to snap Desmond out of this state was utterly pointless. It was also very dangerous if he mistook you for a Templar. Shaun decided just to play along with the charade and avoid incurring the knife-wielding man's wrath.

That was until Desmond pulled him a bit closer than he was comfortable with.

The end of Desmond's knife was much better than what the Assassin had in store for him. In a split second, Shaun was pulled up against Desmond's white sweatshirt, hands pressed against the man's broad chest. Desmond was holding him like all the clichéd heroes did with their woman during the climatic part of the movie. One hand was holding Shaun's lower back while the other was running itself through his dirt blonde hair. The sweet caress lasted a second longer before the large hand held Shaun in place for Desmond to make his move.

_No! No! No!_ Shaun struggled, but to no avail.

The man closed his eyes, his lips coyly brushing the others. "Ti amo." Desmond whispered before slamming his lips into Shaun's unwelcomed mouth.

* * *

**Venice – 1476 **

Ezio was in heaven.

There really was no better way to describe it. Leonardo's lips were just as he imagined, soft yet brusque. The stubble on his face was an odd thing to feel, considering he was so used to kissing women. But the prickle of Leonardo's face felt wonderful against his own skin. Ezio never wanted this moment to end. He just wanted to go on within the sweet embrace of Leonardo Da Vinci. The gentle man of his prolonged affections. It was impossible for this moment to get any better than this.

The young Assassin brought his new lover closer, melding their bodies together in a warm heat. Compared to most people around the city, Leonardo smelled of cleanliness. There was a slight hint of milk and lavender in his hair, a scent that would forever haunt Ezio's dreams. Just the way his body felt pressed up against Ezio's sent a shiver of delight through the younger man. It was like they were meant to be, just like this. Forever in each other's arms. Ezio decided to deepen their passionate kiss by running his tongue along Leonardo's bottom lip.

This action was met with a slap to the face.

Ezio released his hold on Leonardo. They both stumbled back from each other, eyes filled with shock. Leonardo held the back of his hand to his mouth while Ezio touched the red spot on his cheek. Leonardo was the first to voice himself.

"You misunderstand me Ezio. I do not feel that way about you, I never have. I've only seen you as a friend, nothing more. Please understand that I mean no ill-will." Leonardo plead with shaken blue eyes.

Leonardo still could not believe what had just transpired. His best friend had declared his love and kissed him! Leonardo felt like he had fallen into a bad dream. Everything was going so smoothly with telling Ezio his darkest secret and then something like this happens. He briefly wondered if his friend had been drinking before his visit. But seeing the young man's shocked face and perfect stance told him that he was indeed sober. _Then why on earth would he confess his love? Ezio is far too young to delve into such a complicated matter. _Leonardo straitened his hat before taking in a long, collected breath. He had to break this to Ezio as gently and delicately as possible.

He did not get the chance however.

Ezio's scarred lip curled up in a snarl. "Why do you spit such lies at me Leonardo?" He growled, taking a step towards the smaller man.

The other quickly went on the defensive. "I am not lying to you Ezio. I only speak the truth! Please you have to understand that-" Leonardo's sentence was cut short by Ezio slamming him into the wall.

The force was like that of a raging bull, knocking the air out of his lungs. Leonardo was stunned as his friend held him by the arms, glaring at him with an animosity never before seen on a human being. The smiling man he knew as his friend was not the man staring at him now. This man had the eyes of a crazed demon.

"How dare you deny me with these lies! First you tell me how you feel and then you go back on your word! There's someone else isn't there? Tell me who it is!" Ezio screamed as his grip tightened to the point of bruises.

Leonardo was scared. Ezio, his longtime friend, was hurting him. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was suddenly behaving this way. Leonardo knew that Ezio had a temper, but he had never seen the man like this. Teeth bared like a wild animal and spouting the most ludicrous accusations. To the outside ear you'd think he'd gone mad. Leonardo pulled up the best of his strength as he tried to reason with the wild Assassin.

"There is no one Ezio! Please, this is not you! You are my good friend, remember?" The older male pleaded.

Ezio's demeanor did not change. If anything his grip tightened even more. Leonardo's arms were squeezed to an agonizing degree. He had to bite back a whimper of pain. Ezio's breathing came out in short rapid breaths, his massive chest heaving with rage. Slowly his fiery gaze steeled into a cold, black fire. His forehead pressed into Leonardo's. The young man's words were laced with passion and lust.

"I know you want me…just as I want you." He whispered softly, the man in his grasp reduced to a trembling leaf. They locked eyes for a moment. Terrified orbs stared back into cold, amber fire. They were the most unsettling eyes Leonardo had ever seen. They spoke of unbearable pain soon to come.

Leonardo was roughly thrown to the ground. His face met the hard floor with Ezio's knee digging into his back. The painter's arms were roughly pulled back as Leonardo screamed in pain. His hands were tied together with a cloth Ezio came across. With his hands bound behind his back, Leonardo had no way of escaping his tormentor. Ezio flipped the man onto his back, a smirk playing at his lips.

"So you will love me…

He leaned down by the painter's ear.

…just as I love you, Leonardo." Ezio whispered, planting a tender kiss to his captive's tear-stained cheek.

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012 **

A quick crack to the jaw sent the ex-bartender stumbling and Shaun hopping away in agony.

"Fuckity fuck!" Shaun yelled. He jumped around, trying to flick away the pain that throbbed in his knuckles. The hit seemed to have done more damage to Shaun than it did to Desmond. The other man was currently looking at the Brit like he was the crazy one in this situation.

_Please tell me that did the trick._ Shaun pleaded as he watched Desmond rub the red mark under his chin.

"Are you back to the old Miles yet, you bloody git?" Shaun asked snidely.

Desmond bared his teeth like a wild dog.

_Guess that answers my question. _

Shaun wiped the taste of Desmond off his mouth, leveling his posture back to its normal, calculating self.

"Now listen here you sicko, I am not your little play thing! I may have experimented a bit in my youth but you sir are no Michael Fassbender. Now I kindly suggest keeping your primitive hands to yourself before I'm forced to physically subdue you."

Desmond stood his ground, dark eyes glaring back in defiance.

"Are we clear?" Shaun asked, making it perfectly clear was not messing around.

Desmond straitened his back, moving his feet into an attack stance. The way he moved his body told Shaun that something was still wrong. The normal Desmond would have sworn at him by now. Called him some stupid name. Instead he was looking at Shaun like he his next target.

"Non mi negare ciò che è mio." Desmond growled, unsheathing his hidden blade.

"Oh shit."

That was all Shaun had time to say before the man came at him with the expertise of a trained Assassin. Shaun was no match for Desmond in this state. While the Brit was no pushover, he could not hold a candle to the fighting style of Ezio Auditore. Despite that, he did everything he could to hold his ground. Shaun stayed light on his feet, carefully dodging the blade that threatened to slice his skin. Shaun tried to get in a few hits of his own, but Desmond would easily deflect them with a strike of his own.

A swift punch in the gut caught Shaun off guard and sent him doubling over on the floor. He clutched onto his sides. Desmond towered over him, a victorious grin plastered on his face. Shaun's world was soon morphed into a blur, his glasses having been knocked off by the man's previous attack.

"F-fucking…wop." Shaun wheezed.

Desmond smirked.

Shaun was rolled onto his stomach, Desmond's knee planting squarely into his back. The man groaned at having his arms forcibly pulled back and a large weight pushing into his spine. Internal warning bells went off at once as Desmond used his belt to bind his wrists together. Shaun did everything he could to try and throw the larger man off him, but in his current position, his struggles were pointless. Desmond tightened the belt one last time before rolling the angry man onto his back.

_Fuck fuck shit!_ Shaun had never felt so utterly helpless in his life. With his body depleted of all energy, Shaun prayed for a miracle to save him from this horrible fate.

A firm grip commanded Shaun to stop his futile movements. Desmond trailed his hidden blade down Shaun's torso, causing the man to shiver. Grabbing the front of his sweatshirt, Desmond used his blade to tear it down the middle. The ripping noise nearly caused the poor Englishman to have a panic attack. With his bare chest exposed to the cool air, Desmond licked his lips and leaned down towards him.

Shaun squirmed as Desmond ran his tongue up his exposed chest. "Stop! Get the hell off me!" He yelled as the Assassin took his left nipple into his mouth. The cold sting of metal caused Shaun to cease his struggles. Looking down, he saw the blade pointing towards his vital organs.

"Tacere." Desmond commanded.

Shaun begrudgingly allowed the man to violate him with his tongue. Desmond used his other hand to work the right nipple as his teeth played with the left. He soon alternated between them, leaving a trail of bite-marks over the chest. Desmond worked his tongue up Shaun's neck. He started to suck the skin, leaving a prominent mark. His hands continued to run themselves over Shaun's torso in the most possessive manner. Shaun quickly reached the breaking point. He was about to be violated by Desmond _fucking_ Miles, a man he couldn't stand.

_This can't be happening! This can't be fucking happening! Where the bloody fuck are Lucy and Rebecca!_

The girls were Shaun's last hope, if they didn't get here within the next few minutes…

Shaun let out a yelp as Desmond bit down on the junction of his neck, drawing a line of blood. The red trickled down Shaun's neck. Desmond gave the wound a tender kiss, staining his lips in blood. Shaun panted, clenching his teeth from pain. Desmond smiled down at Shaun as he licked the blood from his lips. The man below sneered in disgust.

"È un buon sapore." Desmond said, brushing his lips against Shaun's.

Shaun clamped his teeth shut as Desmond forced their lips into a heated kiss. The man's tongue met Shaun's defense wall of teeth. He tried to pry inside, but to no avail. Desmond growled when it became clear that Shaun wasn't going to open. With a steely glare, he brought the point of his blade to Shaun's chin. The man beneath him froze, immediately recognizing the threat. Shaun reluctantly opened his mouth, allowing Desmond access to his wet cavern. The Assassin grinned before slamming his mouth back into Shaun's, his tongue eagerly delving inside. The feeling of Shaun's tongue trying to push back his own sent a warm heat of desire straight to Desmond's cock. The man moaned into Shaun's mouth as he rubbed his insistent bulge into the other man's crotch. The Brit tried to turn his head away, but was held in place by the knife pointing at his Adams apple.

A trail of spit connected their lips as Desmond pulled back. Sitting up on his heels, Desmond grabbed the front of Shaun's pants and started to pull them off. This sent the other man in a flurry of panic.

Shaun squirmed while Desmond fought with the button of his pants. "Miles! Wake the fuck up already! For Christ sake, it's me Shaun!" He screamed, on the verge of tears.

The man's squirming was making it even more difficult for Desmond to rid him of the bothersome clothing. Desmond finally had enough of his quarrels and back-handed the man below him. Instantly, Shaun ceased his fighting, the blow nearly knocking him unconscious. Shaun spat up blood. During his haze, Desmond took the opportunity to rip his pants and boxers off and fling them to the side. Shaun's eyes widened as Desmond took his place between his bare legs. With no momentum to push himself away, Shaun was left defenseless.

_Is he really going to do this?_

Desmond answered that by unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. The sound of the zipper going down was like nails on a chalk board to the trembling Brit. The sight of Desmond's engorged cock caused every muscle in his body to tighten. There was no way that thing was going to fit inside Shaun. Yet, the look in Desmond's eye told him he was going to make it fit. No matter what. As Desmond lined his terrifying length up to Shaun's virgin entrance, it occurred to the frightened man that the other was going to take him dry. He'd used no lubricant and had not prepared his entrance like most good lovers did.

_He's going to fuck me raw with __**that**__?_

"No! U-uh ah-h b-basta! Per favor, lubrificante!" Shaun stuttered in broken Italian, trying to reason with the nut above him.

Desmond smiled, running his hand up Shaun's side soothingly. "Sshhhh mi amore. Sarò gentile"

_Gentle? He's going to take me dry and he says he's going to be gentle?_

A fire rose in Shaun's gut then. He glared up at the Assassin with all the hate he could muster. "Fuck you Miles! I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you when this over! You hear me you bloody git! You motherfucking cunt!" Shaun screamed himself horse. Desmond smiled back, unaffected by the harsh words.

The soothing touches did nothing as Desmond hoisted Shaun's hips up, finally preparing to enter him. The fire burning in Shaun quickly died out. The feeling Desmond's thick cock demanding entrance to his backside killed the fire inside of him. Just feeling the fat head nudge against his hole sent waves of dread throughout Shaun's body. This was going to be very painful.

"Siete pronti amore?" Desmond asked, the head of his cock pushing into Shaun's unprepared hole.

The man beneath him winced. "Desmond…p-please…" Shaun begged through watery eyes, the pain of the unwanted intrusion becoming unbearable.

The other male smiled down at his shaking lover as he and pushed inside with one hard thrust. The scream that erupted from Shaun was inhuman. It was the single most painful thing he had ever experienced. For a split second, Shaun forgot how to breathe correctly. A swarm of black dots danced around the edges of his vision. Desmond groaned from above, relishing from the tight heat that engulfed him. A stream a tears fell from Shaun's eyes when he realized Desmond was only halfway in, the tight entrance proving to be a challenge. _Christ almighty, he's still pushing in?_

Desmond leaned down, his mouth brushing against Shaun's ear as he moaned. "Merde…sei così stretto."

Shaun squirmed uncontrollably as Desmond's length slowly tore him open each passing second. With painfully slow movements, Desmond forced himself further inside. The feeling of being split open was so unreal that for a moment, Shaun thought this was all just a horrible dream.

With one final thrust, Desmond pushed his way to the hilt. A screaming Shaun writhed below him. There was no way for Shaun to really describe the hurt brought upon him. The stretching of muscles and ripped skin brought a new kind of pain that no man should ever experience. He could feel the warm flow of blood drip down from his hole. Desmond filled Shaun to the brink, something that produced the most shameful of grin's on the Assassin's face. Shaun let out another scream when Desmond began to move. His pace started out slow, but soon turned into a rapid pounding as the blood lubricated his hasty movements.

Shaun turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut to somehow block out the pain being inflicted upon him. Desmond used this opportunity to bite down on the exposed neck, leaving another prominent mark. Shaun clenched his teeth while Desmond bit and sucked on the mark, thrusting like a jackrabbit. Desmond gripped Shaun by the hair and moved his face back towards him, devouring his mouth in an avid kiss. Desmond's tongue prodded all around the caverns of his mouth as Shaun was left revolted by the taste of Desmond's spit mixing in with his own. During their rough make-out session, Desmond hit an electrifying spot inside of Shaun, causing him to jolt and whimper in his captors mouth. The bundle of nerves sent unwanted waves of pleasure wafting throughout his body. When Desmond realized the effect that spot had on him, he repeatedly began thrusting in that exact region; over and over again. The tiny sparks of pleasure did nothing to block out the immense pain that came with it. All that pleasure did was add to Shaun's disgrace of being fucked on his back like a woman.

For Shaun, everything hurt. His back, his neck, his bound wrists, his bruised cheek…his once virgin entrance. It seemed like there was no end in sight from this torture. Desmond made no indication of slowing down or stopping. With each thrust came another sharp sting of pain from Shaun's insides. The blood lubricant only making it worse as it gave Desmond an easier way of access. Shaun stared blankly up at the ceiling as Desmond ravished his broken body. The torture seemed like it went on for hours as Shaun bit back the pathetic sobs that threatened to escape his mouth.

Desmond hovered over Shaun, grunting and breathing hot air into his into pain stricken face. Shaun watched Desmond's blissful expression with horrid fascination, wondering how someone could experience such ecstasy from another person's unbearable agony. Desmond picked up the pace as Shaun moaned from the rough treatment. The man gripped Shaun's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he neared the end of his sprint. Shaun was like a used ragdoll, just waiting for it to finally be over. The endless stream of tears ran down his cheeks as he watched Desmond's face contort in an almost pained manner.

The man above him froze suddenly. "Dio." Desmond groaned as he came inside of Shaun, coating the walls with his essence.

Shaun moaned from the feeling of Desmond's cum coating the insides of his entrance. The sticky fluid mixed with the wounds in his ass stung the inside of Shaun's torn backside. As Desmond caught his breath he wiped away the trail of tears that were still running down Shaun's face. Shaun flinched when Desmond took his face in his large hands, leaving a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his mouth. The act would have seemed rather romantic had it not been coupled with such brutal violence. Shaun yelped when Desmond extracted himself from the man's bleeding entrance. A mix of red and white poured out of Shaun's hole, the smell reaching his nostrils and churning the contents of his stomach.

Desmond tore a piece of Shaun's ragged sweater off to wipe the mess off of both of them. With the two somewhat cleaned up, Desmond tucked his flaccid length back into his pants and stood up. Shaun was still a mental mess lying on the hard floor of the room. The man could not stop shaking as he rolled onto his side, hissing from the sting of that simple action. His hole was throbbing with pain, the heat that radiated from there was worse than any burn. All the man wanted to do was pass the fuck out and forget this whole mess ever happened.

Though Desmond would have none of that as it seemed.

Shaun was suddenly picked up and carried out of the room bridal style by his hooded tormentor. Desmond smiled down at Shaun, affectionately nuzzling the man's head as they walked. Whispering sweet Italian nothings into Shaun's ear as he carried him down the deserted hallway. Shaun caught almost none of it, the pain he was in blocking out everything around him. When they reached their destination though, Shaun recognized the room as his own. He was placed gently on the bed as Desmond untied the belt securing his wrists. Shaun let out a brief sigh of relief at being able to put his arms down normally. He rolled onto his stomach, being mindful of the cuts that adorned his wrists from the belt. Shaun silently thanked the heavens for finally being able to fall asleep, and in his own bed no less.

_Yes...sleep..._

But once again, Desmond would have none of that.

The tattered remains of Shaun's sweater were suddenly ripped off of him. This was followed by the sound of someone shedding their own articles of clothing. The bed dipped under Desmond's weight as he got behind Shaun, running his hand up the man's bare back.

"Sei così bella il mio amore." Desmond groaned, giving his ass a firm squeeze.

Shaun's heart dropped into his stomach when he felt Desmond's not-so-flaccid cock rub into his backside. The hard length demanded attention as Desmond spread his ass-cheeks and situated himself at Shaun's entrance for the second time. Shaun fisted the bed sheets in his hands as he bit the inside of his lip to hold back the screams.

The Brit began to tremble as Desmond eagerly mounted him, the other leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Potrei vi rapirà per tutta la notte."

Having screamed himself hoarse, only a bloodcurdling rasp could be heard as Desmond penetrated the man below him and began the brutal pace all over again.

* * *

**Venice – 1476 **

Leonardo's hair was pulled back as Ezio marked his skin for the tenth time that night. Blood seeped from his neck as Ezio licked at the fresh wound, ramming into his backside like a madman the entire time. Leonardo had lost track of time during his painful endeavor. Ezio had not sparred him a moment of ease as he pounded into his body, pausing only to cum before starting the brutal pace over again. This went on into the night for what felt like hours to the poor painter. The sound of skin slapping into skin was a constant drone in the background as Leonardo panted from the exhaustion.

_Please God…just let this be over._

Leonardo was exhausted both mentally and physically. The man he had once referred to as his best friend had beaten him into submission and was now forcefully penetrating his rear. Ezio said he could always trust him. That no matter what, Ezio would always be there for him. Leonardo had believed Ezio's kind words then, believed that his friend truly cared for him. Ezio had helped him in the past and the two seemed like they would become the best of friends as time passed.

_It was all lies, all of it! _

Ezio raked his nails down Leonardo's chest, drawing thin lines of red as the painter hissed from the harsh action. Bite marks and scratches decorated the man's body in a chaotic fashion. Ezio had made it his night's mission to mark the man in as many ways possible. Leonardo could still hear the younger man's voice in his ear, telling him he was Ezio's now. And no one else's.

The man above him thrust his hips a few more times before completely emptying himself inside the painter. Leonardo flinched when he felt the warm sting of Ezio's cum inside of him. The two men had to take a moment to catch their breath as they collapsed onto the bed. Ezio's large weight on top of Leonardo was suffocating to the painter, his length still buried deep inside him. With great reluctance, Ezio pulled out of Leonardo, a stream of cum and blood following in suit. Leonardo felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his body as Ezio moved them both onto their sides. The man's sweaty chest stuck to Leonardo's back as the Assassin tightened his hold around his shaking lover.

"I love you, Leonardo." Ezio mumbled, moving the blonde hair from the painter's face.

The younger man seemed to be waiting for a response as he played with Leonardo's hair. The playful touches soon turned harsh when the man in his arms refused to answer. Leonardo felt a fresh stream of tears run down his face from what his friend demanded of him.

_No Ezio, please don't make me…_

"Say it." Ezio demanded with a cruel tug of his hair.

Leonardo did not have the strength to defy him anymore. All of that had been taken from him during their brutal session of non-consensual lovemaking. With a broken spirit, Leonardo cleared his throat to speak those undying words.

"I l-love you t-too…Ezio."

A deep sense of foreboding racked Leonardo's body as Ezio's arms became ivy coiling around his shaking frame. Leonardo felt as though he had just signed a permanent contract. One that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. What do you think? Should I continue or just leave it as a one-shot? I have the storyline in my head but this chapter could work as a one-shot too I think. Let me know if I should keep going with this one or not. The idea just sprung up from out of the blue and I just felt like writing it. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**

* * *

**Translations**

**Italian:**

**Mi dispiace se ti ho spaventato - I'm sorry if I scared you**

**Non era mia intenzione - It was not my intention**

**Scusi - sorry**

**Desiderate – want**

**Bere – drink**

**Ti amo – I love you**

**Non mi negare ciò che è mio - You will not deny me what is mine**

**Tacere - Be silent**

**È un buon sapore - You taste good **

**Basta – no**

**Per favor – please**

**Lubrificante – lubricant **

**Sarò gentile - I'll be gentle **

**Siete pronti amore - Are you ready love?**

**Merde - shit**

**sei così stretto - you're so tight**

**Dio – God**

**Sei così bella il mio amore - You are so beautiful my love**

**Potrei vi rapirà per tutta la notte - I could just ravish you all night long **


	2. Cracked façade

**Chapter 2 – Cracked façade **

**Thank you to those who left a review, I'm really glad you like the story. **

**Warnings: Rape, mentions of rape**

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012**

Shaun woke up from a splitting pain coming from his backend after trying to turn in his sleep. The weary man felt around the nightstand to retrieve his glasses and investigate the unbearable pain coming from his rectum. A strong pair of arms jolted Shaun back into his pain-filled reality as he looked over at the owner of said arms. Desmond was snoring peacefully next to Shaun, a line a drool running down his face and soaking the pillow below. The memories from last night hit Shaun like a mac truck as he held the back of his hand to his mouth. Shaun barely had time to extract himself from Desmond's grip before running into the bathroom and hurling himself into the porcelain. There wasn't much to throw up as Shaun continued to drive heave into the toilet. His stomach forced his head deeper into the bowl, trying to rid itself of every last liquid. Shaun spit the last of his stomach's contents out as he leaned his head against the cold porcelain.

The cuts on Shaun's wrists were more visible in the bright light of the bathroom. The scabbed remains displayed the horrid events that transpired only a few hours ago. Shaun scooted back against the tub as he brought his shaking knees up to chest. His whole body one was big, throbbing mess. The worst of his pain came from his torn anus, the pain now dulled to a constant throb. The endless throbbing served as a constant reminder of Shaun's humiliation. Because that's how Shaun felt right now: humiliated. He was just taken by a man with an IQ lower than that of a donkey's. A man with the chivalry and grace of a drunken buffoon. He had gotten his cherry popped by Desmond Miles.

And Desmond didn't even know it.

Since these episodes began, Desmond showed frequent signs of memory loss. After waking up from an episode, Desmond would have no recollection of what transpired during his sleepwalking. He would have no memory of reliving his ancestor's memories in his sleep.

_That means he won't remember any of what he did to me._

Shaun was at a loss of what to do. He didn't want anyone finding out about this incident. He couldn't just go up and tell Desmond what had happened. If he did, he'd have to live with the horror of seeing Desmond's pity-filled eyes every single day. Shaun didn't think he could put up with that. If there was one thing he hated, it was pity towards himself. His siblings had always looked at him like that for being the black sheep of the family. Shaun hated it then and he still hated it now. He was going to keep this under wraps and never speak of it to anyone. Ever.

After a few shaky breaths, Shaun held onto the edge of the tub as he pushed himself off the floor. The action nearly caused him to topple over as a sea of pain ran through his broken body. Shaun limped over to the sink to splash some cold water on his face and get his act together. The cool water felt wonderful on his sweat-licked face but seeing his reflection in the mirror was a little more than he could handle. A stranger stared back at Shaun as he brought his hand up to his battered neck. Numerous bite marks adorned his skin with patches of dried blood on the surface. The color on his right cheek had turned into a light purple with spots of green on the edges. Thin lines of scratch marks ran down Shaun's chest, the skin still red and puffy. But what haunted Shaun the most about his reflection were his eyes. They looked dead.

Defeated. Empty. Lifeless.

The bright green he was so accustomed to had now changed into a two hollow holes. Shaun gripped the edges of his sink when he felt his legs about to give out. His teeth began to chatter as the memory of Desmond marking his neck slowly tried to make its way to the surface.

"Don't you dare start crying Hastings." Shaun told himself as the water began to blur his already hazy sight.

Shaun cupped a few splashes of water into his hands and rubbed the tired from his face. When his breathing became more normal and his teeth stopped their chattering, he moved back into the bedroom and slipped on some clothes. Shaun was grateful that he had plenty of black turtle necks in his drawers. Shaun dressed quickly, knowing he had to be quick if he wanted to disperse the evidence in time. The first thing on Shaun's list was to retrieve his glasses, seeing as they were his only pair.

Walking into his work room was harder than Shaun originally thought. This room had been obtained by Shaun himself to use as a private work area, away from the all the distractions near the Animus. It was a room where he felt more at peace. Shaun liked being able to work by himself and this room provided that sense of a mental safe haven for him.

But not anymore.

Tremors worked their way into Shaun's nerves as he walked into the scene of the crime. The memory of his brutal defilement burned brightly in his mind. Desmond's groans of pleasure coupled with the sound of skin slapping into skin echoed in the back of Shaun's subconscious. The trembling man was not aware that he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Two torn pieces of Shaun's sweater were lying beneath his feet; drenched in dried blood and cum. The sight left a hollowed feeling inside the broken man. The poor tatters of Shaun's sweater looked exactly how he felt; used and dirtied. Shaun spotted his glasses a few feet away and immediately grabbed them. Being able to see the world more clearly provided a tiny blanket of security within Shaun. The pieces of his once cherished sweater were quickly dispersed to the trash. Shaun left the room immediately after when he felt the oncoming's of another panic attack. Back in his room, Desmond was still snoring peacefully as he mumbled incoherencies in his sleep.

Standing above his tormentor, Shaun had the aching sensation to take his pillow and shove it over Desmond's mouth. Suffocating the insufferable bastard. He looked so happy lying there, like he didn't have a care in the world. While he was off in dream land, Shaun was limping around with a torn and bleeding asshole. It wasn't fair. Shaun deserved some kind of retribution for being put through such utter shit. The pillow in his hands hovered right above Desmond's face, ready to end his sorry life when he snapped out of it. Shaun dropped the pillow from his shaking hands and took a few steps away from Desmond. He couldn't believe what he had attempted to do. He'd honestly considered killing someone. Shaun shook his head, regaining his thoughts. _No, I'm not like them. I'm not a killer. I'm a respectable human being, not a murderer._

Though Shaun did feel that Desmond certainly deserved it, he couldn't go through with it. Instead he went back into the bathroom and wet a warm wash cloth. He had to clean the evidence off of Desmond, lest he ask Shaun when he woke up. Cleaning his own blood from Desmond's genital region was tortuous for Shaun. He had to stop and bite his knuckles to keep from screaming every so often. It certainly didn't help matters when Desmond's length began to twitch from the contact. When the man's tanned skin was finally cleaned, Shaun located Desmond's jeans to slip them back on the sleeping Assassin. The last thing for Shaun to do was rid the bed of the bloodstained bed-sheets. It took some time to get them out from under Desmond's heavy weight but the task was eventually completed.

Shaun was utterly exhausted as he sat down on the edge of the bed, trying his best to keep himself together and not have a mental breakdown. Desmond's loud snoring served as a ruthless torment for Shaun, every snore causing him to wince and jump in his spot. Looking back at the man, Shaun sneered at the large wet spot near Desmond's drooling mouth.

_Suppose I should be glad that Miles is such a heavy sleeper._

* * *

**Venice – 1476**

Ezio woke up feeling more at ease then he's ever felt. The smell of Leonardo was imbedded in the pillow his head was currently laying on, making Ezio moan in pleasure. Last night had been one of the most pleasurable nights of his young life. The most seductive concubine in Italy could never even hope to match up to the feeling of Leonardo. Ezo didn't know what to expect, never having touched another man before, but what he discovered brought new meaning to the word bliss. The indescribable feeling of being inside Leonardo was amazing. So much so; that one round could not hope to satisfy Ezio's insatiable appetite for the painter. The man's flawless skin and ethereal locks contrasted beautifully against Ezio's dark features. The sounds of his lover screaming in pleasure was more beautiful than any organetto he'd heard in the opera. Even the sight of Leonardo's tears of joy was something Ezio would cherish forever.

Their night of love was something Ezio would treasure in his heart for the rest of his life.

Ezio felt around the bed to bring his lover closer to him, when he realized that the bed was empty. Opening his sleepy amber eyes, Ezio sat up with a groan and looked around at the deserted bedroom. It was not a big surprise to find Leonardo already gone; the man was known for being an early bird. Ezio sneered when he noticed the mess on the bed sheets. He certainly hadn't expected for there to be so much blood from their lovemaking. Patches of dried blood were still stuck to his thighs and genital region_. Is this normal for men who bed with one another? I suppose Leonardo will have to get used to the mess from our nightly sessions._ Ezio laid back down for a moment, stretching his muscled limbs as he did, before getting up to get dressed and find his new lover.

Flipping his hood over his head, Ezio made his way down the hall to Leonardo's place of work. Ezio moved with the stealth of a young tomcat as he neared the doorway of Leonardo's workshop. He could hear the man in the room bustling about, mumbling various things about a certain client. Ezio crept into the room, unbeknownst to the bustling painter scurrying back and forth. Leonardo ceased his rapid steps as he stood in front of his work table, his back to the Assassin. Ezio used this opportunity to sneak up behind the unsuspecting artist.

"Dammit…this will have to do for now but…" Leonardo trailed off as Ezio stood directly behind him, a smirk playing at his lips.

Leonardo let out a shrill yelp of surprise when Ezio abruptly grabbed him by the sides, nearly causing the other to have a heart attack. Ezio broadly laughed into Leonardo's ear as he circled his arms around the man in a firm hold. The younger male was unaware of the frightened look that dawned Leonardo's features as he was pulled back against Ezio. Nor was he affected by the sudden trembling coming from the smaller male in his arms.

"Good morning Leonardo. Did you sleep well my little dove?" Ezio purred as he inhaled the scent of Leonardo's hair.

The man in his arms flinched but otherwise remained silent. He could not believe how nonchalant Ezio was acting after what he did. The Assassin cocked his head when it became clear that Leonardo was ignoring him. The man's temper began to rise at the continuous silence.

"I believe I asked you a question, my love." Ezio asked a little more impatiently.

Leonardo had never been a man of violence, but at that moment, he wanted to pummel the younger male.

"Did I sleep well? Is that all you have to say after what you've done?" Leonardo broke free from Ezio's hold to stare him in the face.

Ezio returned the glare with one of his own. "What I've done? You mean my making love to you?"

Leonardo threw his hands in the air as he moved away from the hooded mongrel. The painter wanted to scream and curse at the young man before him. It seemed as though there were no lengths Ezio was unwilling to cross to get what he wanted.

Leonardo turned to Ezio with cold steel in his eyes. "Love? Is that what you call last night? You don't know the first thing about love Ezio! You are nothing but a spoiled brat who's never been told no!"

Ezio stood baffled as he listened to the man before him. The painter had never in all his life yelled at someone like he was doing to Ezio right now. The young man's shock was quickly replaced with anger as met Leonardo's glare with his own fierce gaze. To be told he knew nothing of love set his skin aflame with utter rage. _Leonardo is the one who is mistaken, not I! He has no right to challenge my love. And he dares to call me a brat? _

Ezio stalked up to the other man, backing him up against the table, his predatory eyes locked onto Leonardo's. "You are the one that knows nothing of love Leonardo. I give you my heart and yet you continue to throw it back in my face!" Eizo yelled as he towered over the older man.

Leonardo was suddenly slammed into the table as Ezio secured both of his wrists above his head in one gloved hand. Grinning; Ezio used his free hand to push Leonardo's shirt up, exposing the lower skin. The painter tried feebly to fight the other off but to no avail. For Leonardo; it was like a mouse trying to fight off the talons of an eagle. Ezio merely laughed at the other's struggle and continued his ministrations. His gloved fingers danced their way up Leonardo's chest, pinching and twisting his right nipple. Ezio leaned down and ran his tongue from the belly button up to the light patch of chest hair. Leonardo whimpered when he felt the other man's bulge rub into his midriff. _No, please God not again!_

"Perhaps I need to show you again how much I truly love you." Ezio rumbled against his neck, nipping at the flesh.

"P-please…stop…" Leonardo cried when the wandering hand dipped into his pants.

Ezio flashed his glaring eyes down at him. "I will tolerate these quarrels no longer Leonardo! You will accept my love…lest you truly desire to test my patience." The young man seethed as he ran the tip of his hidden blade down Leonardo's bruised cheek.

Ezio was just leaning down for a kiss when a brisk knock at the door disturbed the two men.

"Master! Your client for this morning is here to see you! Are you ready yet?"

Leonardo shivered from seeing the hateful look in Ezio's eyes as he glanced over at the door. When those eyes came back to Leonardo they spoke of hurt-filled promises should he attempt to cry out for help. Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, Leonardo tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Just give me a moment Salai! Tell the client I will be down in a few minutes!" Leonardo yelled as Ezio loomed over him him.

The painter was grateful that his apprentice had not caught the panicked stutter to his voice. "All right but you know how this client is when it comes to patience!" Leonardo let out a breath of relief when he heard the clicking of the young boy's heels down the hall.

Ezio sneered back at the door. "I detest that boy, he's always interrupting."

Only a deaf man would've been unable to catch the hatred swimming in those words. Ezio had never particularly liked Salai. He found him to be too troublesome and annoying. While Leonardo had always brushed off Ezio's dislike for the boy with carefree ease, it now became clear that the Assassin has always been jealous of him.

Despite his current position, Leonardo mustered some strength into his voice. "Leave him be Ezio." He said firmly, a feeling of protectiveness for his precious Salai.

Ezio tightened his grip, causing the man below to wince. "Do not tell me what to do. If I see fit for that boy to be gone, I will do as I please."

To Leonardo, the young man sounded exactly like child. Doing whatever he wanted and growing angry when denied of anything. Ezio was acting much like a toddler; stomping his feet and demanding his way. If the situation hadn't been so dismal, Leonardo would have laughed at him.

Instead he snorted at the man's unruly behavior. "You'll only be proving my point that you are indeed a spoiled brat."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Leonardo knew he should have kept quiet. Ezio's shocked face slowly morphed into one of pure rage. Though he was acting like a spoiled brat, the grip on Leonardo's wrists was that of a full grown adult. Without warning, Leonardo was picked up and slammed face first into the table. Ezio used his forearm to keep his face planted in the wood as he reached for the front of Leonardo's drawstring. The painter felt his heart stop when Ezio kicked his legs apart, undoing the string of his pants.

Leonardo struggled underneath the relentless Assassin as his pants fell to the cold floor. "No! Ezio please! I'm begging you! Please stop!" He cried as Ezio struggled with his own pants.

The man holding him down applied more pressure as he growled into his ear. "I warned you not to test me, maybe next time you will watch your tongue."

Leonardo shuddered when he felt the blunt head of Ezio's cock prod at his entrance. The horrifying memories of their previous night came flooding back as Leonardo was reduced to a quivering mess in Ezio's arms. He was going to be taken again in the most malicious way possible. Leonardo could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes as Ezio gripped his hips in an iron hold. Before his pain could begin Leonardo spotted something on the table next to him.

"Ezio wait! Use this oil on yourself! Please!" Leonardo begged just as Ezio was about to thrust inside.

"Oil?" The young man questioned as he glanced up at what Leonardo was referring to.

"It will make things easier." The man sobbed in defeat as Ezio took the bottle of oil and smeared it on himself. Ezio groaned in approval as he smeared the substance up and down his hard length. Leonardo hoped that the use of lubricant would help ease his pain and make this time easier for him.

While the oil did make the initial penetration go more smoothly, it did nothing to ease the pain as he was once again split in half. Ezio moaned from above while Leonardo clenched his teeth to hold back his cries of agony. His muscles screamed in protest at being torn open once more. The feeling of Ezio's immense cock filling him up was a sensation Leonardo could never grow accustomed to. Leonardo always imagined his first time with another man as a beautiful act of two bodies melding together. He never thought of sex as something painful and violent, not until after he was first taken by Ezio. Now any thought of sex would always be coupled with the awful memory of Ezio's thick, merciless length.

Ezio tilted his head back in pleasure, letting out a lengthy moan as he pounded into the man below him. The oil really did make things a lot easier. The slick substance helped slide his cock smoothly into his lover rather than forcefully pushing into him dry. Ezio made a mental note to use this oil again when he visited Leonardo later tonight. The Assassin ran his fingers through Leonardo's long hair, clutching him by the skull and baring the man's neck for his teeth. Ezio loved marking his neck almost as much as he loved being inside of him. He loved the taste of Leonardo's blood on his tongue, the coppery flavor better than the sweetest honey. Ezio quickened his erratic pace as he gnawed on the flesh of Leonardo's neck. He moaned into Leonardo's collar when he felt the man's fleshy walls clamp harder around his engorged member, squeezing him ever so wonderfully.

"Master! The client is waiting! What on earth are you doing in there?" Salai yelled from the hallway.

Ezio ceased his rapid movements, his cock still buried deep within the quivering painter. Leonardo froze upon hearing his pupil's voice. To have Salai walk in on him right now would be a fate worse than a thousand deaths. Ezio released his hold on the other's neck to whisper in his ear.

"Answer him." He said before thrusting back into the battered man.

Leonardo bit into his cheek to stifle his cries. He could not believe what the young Assassin was demanding of him. The man wanted him to answer Salai while being forcefully taken against his own worktable. The very thought sickened Leonardo to the core. _Does he have no shame?_

The painter let out a startled gasp when Ezio sent an excessively hard thrust into his entrance. "Answer him Leonardo…or I will." He threatened with an overly loud moan.

"Master?" Salai asked again.

With a heavy heart, Leonardo steadied his voice the best he could. "I heard you S-Salai. I just n-need a f-few more minutes."

There was a long pause before Salai answered him. "Master…are you alright?"

Ezio groaned loud enough for the boy to hear as he picked up the pace, slamming harder into Leonardo's already abused hole. The table began to creak from the strength of Ezio's thrusts.

"What was that? Master, is everything alright?" Salai sounded worried now.

Leonardo strengthened his voice when he heard the fumbling of the door latch. "Yes, everything is fine! Please Salai just wait downstairs for me!" There was no mistaking the strain in his voice.

Leonardo clenched his jaw when he felt Ezio tighten his hold on him, shooting his cum all over the walls of his insides. Ezio gave a few more meager thrusts before emptying his load inside the painter. While Ezio took a moment to catch his breath, Leonardo slumped against the table, feeling completely ashamed of himself. Ezio planted a tender kiss to Leonardo's temple as he pulled out of the broken man. The liquid that trailed down Leonardo's thighs was positively revolting. Ezio at least had the decency to pull his pants back up instead of leaving him to sob against the table.

Ezio brushed a few strands of golden hair out of Leonardo's face as he spoke. "I will come back to your workshop when night falls, my love. I expect to find you in the bedroom when I return." Ezio growled before planting another kiss to his sweaty face. Leonardo remained draped along the table as Ezio opened the studio window and jumped down onto the roofs below. The painter gradually moved himself up before falling back into a nearby chair. The man sat with his head hung into his shaking hands, rocking back and forth as the pain filled his body.

Leonardo did not look up when he heard the sound of the door opening and his young pupil come rushing inside.

"Master! What happened? Are you alright?" Salai knelt in front of his Master, taking the shaking hands into his own.

Gently, Salai tilted his Master's chin up, looking into the swollen red eyes. The young pupil gasped at what he saw, his gaze trailing down the broken face of his Master.

"Leonardo, who did this to you?" Salai asked as he carefully rubbed his thumb against the bruise on his cheek. Leonardo could not bring himself to answer his apprentice, the trauma of his earlier ordeal constricting his vocal chords. The shaking painter hissed when Salai ran his fingertips over the cuts on his neck.

Slowly, Salai began to put the pieces together in his mind as he stared at the open window, the red drapes fluttering from the wind.

The young pupil could not contain his anger as he stood up and pointed at the window in accusation. "It was that hooded brute wasn't it? That despicable bastard! I'll wring his neck for this!" Salai clenched his fists as he turned to leave the room and find the man responsible. A firm grip on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Please Salai…just stay here with your weary Master." Leonardo whispered as Salai turned to look at him with wounded eyes. Leonardo pulled his pupil up to him as he wrapped his arms around Salai's lithe waist.

"Salai, will you hold me?" Leonardo cried into Salai's stomach as a comforting pair of arms curled around his shaking frame.

Salai could still feel the burning need to hunt down the man that had done this to his Leonardo, but right now he needed to be calm. At the moment his Master needed him, he had to be strong. No matter how badly he wanted to run out into the streets and call out that vile hooded rat responsible for this.

The young pupil held the crying man closer. "Of course my Master…shhhh be still now. I'm here." Salai comforted his Master, stroking his hair as the man continued to bawl.

Salai held back his own angry tears as he hummed a soft lullaby to calm his damaged Master.

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012**

Desmond rolled over on the bed when he felt a weird slap to his face. With a groan, he mumbled into the pillow and tried to ignore whatever was trying to bother him. There was another hard slap, this time to the back of his head. Desmond growled when he felt someone trying to shake him awake. He already knew it was too early to start the day so he pulled the pillow over his head and swiftly went back to sleep. A hard punch to the ass shot him out of bed from the blunt sting of the quick action.

"What the fuck." Desmond mumbled as he rolled onto back, rubbing his bleary eyes.

Shaun was standing in front of his, looking pissier than usual. Desmond quirked an eye at the odd sweater choice Shaun had on. To be blunt; the black turtle neck looked pretty fucking stupid on the already tight-assed Brit. Desmond was about to make a comment when he noticed the dark bruise on Shaun's cheek.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" Desmond asked, tapping his right cheek.

"I accidentally doored myself. Now get out of my bed." Shaun quickly demanded.

Desmond snorted as he scratched at his dark hair. "Your bed? This is my bed man." He said with long stretch of his limbs.

Shaun narrowed his eyes at the carefree Assassin. "No, it's not. That is my bed which is located in my room, hence mine."

Desmond looked around the room when he realized that this was not his room. This room was clean and organized to perfection, it definitely belonged to Shaun. The ex-bartender looked back at Shaun with a bewildered expression.

"Uhh…how did I end up in your room?" Desmond asked as Shaun threw his white sweater at him.

"You were sleepwalking last night and passed out in here." Shaun said while avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Why was-"

Shaun finally snapped. "I don't know why Miles! Just get the fuck out of my room already!" The man yelled as he pointed towards the exit.

Desmond was surprised by Shaun's sudden outburst; usually the man was more collected than this. Shaun was practically seething as he glared down at the sleepy Assassin. Desmond slipped his sweater back on as he walked past the seething Englishman.

"Someone's got a thick stick up their ass today." Desmond muttered as he opened the door to leave.

Desmond was just walking out when a blunt object hit him square in the head. He whipped around just as another book hit him in the shoulder.

"Shaun! What the hell!" Desmond yelled as he dodged the many things thrown at his head.

Shaun bared his teeth, eyes wild with rage. "**Get. Out**!"

He picked up his alarm clock and chucked it directly at Desmond who swiftly ducked in time. The clock hit the wall, breaking into tiny fragments as Desmond stared at Shaun with wide eyes. The man backed out of the room as Shaun marched up and slammed the door shut. Desmond was left standing in the hallway, a painful thumping coming from the back of his head where the book hit him. _What the fuck was that about?_

Desmond walked back up to the door, banging his fist upon it. "Shaun?" He asked worriedly.

No answer.

Desmond banged a little harder. "Shaun open the door! The hell's a matter with you?"

Still no answer.

Now the man was getting annoyed. "Open the fucking door Shaun! You can't just flip out like that and expect the other person not to ask about it!" Desmond yelled as he tried the doorknob only to find it locked.

Desmond glared at the locked door before giving it a good kick and stomping away. If Shaun wanted to act like that, so be it. Desmond didn't need to put up with this shit when he had plenty of his own to deal with. Though he still wanted to know why Shaun suddenly snapped like that. The guy was known for his pissy moods but he'd never seen him like that before. The way Shaun was glaring at him made Desmond think he wanted to strangle the living hell out of him. He knew Shaun wasn't very fond of him, but his tone of voice and violent actions spoke of hidden animosity towards the man. _Does he really hate me that much?_

Desmond stopped his speedy pace down the hallway as he glared at the floor.

_This isn't fair. I've never done anything to Shaun and yet he always treats me like this. Shutting me out and pushing me away. If he let me in, just once, I'm sure he'd see the kind of man that I really was. A strong, dedicated, funny, all around cool guy_.

"Desmond?" He turned around to find Lucy, looking puzzled.

She tilted her head. "What're you doing up so early? You usually don't roll out of bed until noon." Lucy said with a smile as she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

The hooded man turned around to face her. "Shaun told me I was sleepwalking last night and I somehow ended up passing out in his bed. He threw me out of his room just a second ago." Desmond watched her expression go from playful to concerned.

"Sleepwalking?" She asked, her blue eyes casting shades of worry.

"Yeah, he was really pissed about it to. Like right before I left he started throwing shit at me and screaming. Got me right in the back of the head with a hardcover book too." Desmond said he rubbed the sore spot.

"Jesus…that's not like him." Lucy mumbled as she glanced away.

"Do you think you can ask him about it? I tried, but he wouldn't answer the door. Plus he locked it."

Lucy nodded her head. "Sure Desmond, I'd like to make sure he's alright myself."

The pair walked in comfortable silence before stopping in front of their destination. Standing in front of Shaun's door, Desmond leaned down to whisper in Lucy's ear. "I'm not here." He said while holding his hands up and backing away from the door.

Lucy nodded her head once more before giving a curt knock. "Shaun? It's Lucy; can we talk for a minute?" She yelled loud enough for the man to hear. Lucy placed her ear against the door to listen in on the other side. The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom.

"I think he's in the shower Desmond. I can hear the water running." Lucy said as Desmond came up beside her and placed his head to door as well. Indeed he could hear the shower running.

"I'll talk to him later today, ok Desmond?" Lucy said as she left with a quick goodbye back to her room.

Desmond stood outside Shaun's door, ignorantly unaware of the mental breakdown going down in his head as he sat in the tub.

Shaun was scrubbing his skin raw as he wiped at the numerous bite and scratch marks that adorned his body. The water was cranked to its hottest capacity as the scolding water ran down Shaun's already reddening skin. Shaun was trying desperately to wash the filth of Desmond from his body. Yet it seemed like no matter how hard he scrubbed or hot the water was; he couldn't get the feeling of Desmond off of him. He could still feel the man's rough hands running up and down his body. That wicked tongue lapping up his torso. Those blunt teeth gnawing at his neck. His mammoth length forcing itself inside of him, tearing at his innards and forever scarring the delicate tissue. It just wouldn't go away no matter how many times Shaun scrubbed at his body. The feeling of Desmond was always there.

Shaun sat in the shower long after he ceased scrubbing. His dull eyes watched as the red tinted water was sucked down the drain. Even now his hole still bled, as if he were a woman having a menstrual cycle. The sight was humiliating but Shaun did not want to leave the confines of the bathtub. He just wanted to sit here and watch the evidence of his shame wash down the drain. The Brit figured that maybe if he sat here long enough, he would get sucked down too. Sucked into that dark oblivion where no one could ever find him. Eventually the scolding water turned cold as Shaun shivered from the icy droplets. He quickly turned the water off before his body caught a case of hypothermia.

With shaky legs, Shaun carefully stood up. Grabbing a towel off the rack he wrapped it around his midriff and used another towel to sling around his neck. Shaun had to sit down on the toilet when he felt his legs about to give out. The pain in his rectum was relentless, never ceasing its throbbing even for a moment. Shaun gave out a light whimper from the unyielding pain that refused to leave. After drying himself off Shaun limped back into the bedroom, pausing before the bed. Even though the tainted sheets had been put away, the bed still seemed filthy to Shaun. How many times had Desmond cum in his ass while Shaun writhed and screamed from underneath him? Filling him up with his atrocious seed. _And on my own goddamn bed no less._ Shaun could still hear Desmond's deep voice moaning into his ear as the bed squeaked from the rapid movement.

"_Sei mio"_

_Shaun shivered as he felt the hot air of Desmond's voice on his neck. His mind began replaying the scene before him, against his own will. The feeling of Desmond's dripping chest rutting against his own slick back. The beads of sweat falling off the man's muscled torso and onto Shaun's quivering skin. The smell of sex hung heavily in the room, choking Shaun's senses. Desmond pulled his hair back, claiming his mouth like he did everything else from Shaun. Taking all the man had to offer. Shaun could not fight back as Desmond seized his mouth, tasting every inch of him._

"_Tu appartieni a me"_

_Desmond molded himself to Shaun's trembling frame as he took him again and again, his tanned skin contrasting starkly against Shaun's pale body. The mix of fluids in Shaun's ass made for the perfect lubricant as Desmond shoved himself in and out with ease. Shaun distinctly remembered the feeling of Desmond's large hand intertwining with his own trembling fingers. As if they were a young couple making passionate love for the first time. The tender act made him sick._

"_Mio piccolo cagna"_

_Shaun struggled in his grip when he felt the oncoming's of another orgasm from the insatiable tyrant. He didn't want any more of his essence inside of him; he had too much already. Every drop of his seed felt like acid against his bleeding flesh, staining his walls with the putrid substance. Shaun felt like his organs were slowly starting to rot from all of the cum contaminating his insides. He begged and cried for Desmond to pull out before cumming in his ass again. He couldn't take much more of this. Shaun hated himself for being reduced to tears as he pleaded for Desmond to stop. His cries fell on deaf ears as Desmond reached the end of his current climax._

"_Sei mio…"_

_Desmond groaned again, verbally telling Shaun he belonged to him while physically claiming his body as his own. Shaun continued to bawl as Desmond grunted in his ear, a hellish sound that would forever haunt his nightmares. The feeling of sticky fluids erupted into his rear as Desmond held Shaun in a suffocating embrace._

"…_e lo sarai sempre."_

_Shaun winced when he felt Desmond's mouth on the back of his neck, a satisfied smirk playing at his lips._

A loud bang at the door broke Shaun out of his horrifying flashback. The man was currently huddled in the farthest corner of the room, beads of tears falling onto his lap. A line of red dribbled down Shaun's chin from his teeth biting into his lip. His hands were clutching at his damp head, trying to block the awful memory that tried to resurface. Shaun flinched when he heard his tormentor's voice outside the door.

"Shaun? Look I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything by it."

The Brit stayed silent, unwilling to make even the tiniest peep.

Another bang, louder this time. "Shaun I know you can hear me. Would you quit being such a prick and just open the damn door already?"

Shaun covered his ears to block out the sound of his rapist's voice. The banging on the door caused Shaun to curl in on himself, praying for the man to just go away and leave him alone for good. Shaun covered his mouth to muffle his strangled cries as Desmond continued to plague him.

It was a reality Shaun had no escape from.

* * *

**Now that I plan on making this into a chapter story, I'll try my best to update frequently. Though I can't make any promises, college takes up a lot of my free time these days. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed; I always love hearing what a reader has to say.**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**

* * *

**Translations**

**Italian:**

**Sei mio – you're mine**

**Tu appartieni a me - you belong to me**

**Mio piccolo cagna – my little bitch**

**e lo sarai sempre - and you always will be**


	3. Fallout

**Chapter 3 – Fallout **

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012**

"You sure he'll be cool with this Lucy? Especially after what happened this morning?" Desmond asked as he lounged back in the Animus chair.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Came the curt reply.

Lucy was going over papers at Rebecca's desk while the technician worked busily at her computer, a half-eaten bagel clamped between her teeth. The three were currently waiting for their fourth comrade to finally arrive. Desmond was still sulking over the way Shaun had flipped out on him this morning. That and how the man refused to answer him after pounding on his door for nearly half an hour. While Desmond knew that Shaun had every right to be somewhat angry for falling asleep on his bed, it was still no excuse for the livid outburst thrown at him.

"Really? Am I the only one seeing reason here? You honestly think he'll go for this?" Rebecca asked Lucy with a skeptical look.

Lucy kept her eyes on her work as she spoke. "How bout we wait for Shaun to get here to discuss this, ok?"

"Discuss what exactly?"

The trio looked up in unison at the sardonic Brit limping into the room, a hot cup of coffee in his shaky hand. He was wearing the same black turtle neck from this morning and looking just as pissed. Desmond narrowed his eyes as Shaun swiftly avoided his heated gaze. Desmond was certainly ready to confront the man about his bitchy attitude earlier today. He especially didn't like the way Shaun was avoiding him, as if the earlier incident had never happened. Desmond hopped off the Animus chair to confront him head on.

"Hey, what was up with you this morning?" Desmond asked as Shaun continued to ignore him. The man set his steaming mug down by his computer before sitting with a painful grunt.

"What did you want to discuss with me Lucy?" Shaun asked through gritted teeth. He tried his best to get comfortable in his swivel chair, the pain in his ass still painfully evident.

Desmond raised his voice, clearly pissed at being ignored. "Hey! I asked you a questio-"

Shaun quickly interrupted his rant. "I heard you Desmond. I was just tired from being kept up all night, alright? Now will you please just drop it so we can both move on with our lives?" He grumbled, glaring at his computer and purposely avoiding Desmond's confused expression. Shaun didn't think he'd be able to look the man in the face ever again after what happened.

Desmond stood looking dumbfounded while Lucy came up beside Shaun.

"Desmond told us he was sleepwalking last night. Did anything happen while we were gone?" She asked carefully, already knowing it was just Desmond's symptoms getting worse.

Shaun had to bite his tongue to hold back the whimpers. Another blinding shot of pain ran up his spine as he moved back in his chair. The torment once again reminding him what actually happened while the girls were gone. The pain almost seemed to be teasing Shaun, taunting him when he had to remain silent in front of his associates. It was completely maddening.

"Shaun?" Lucy asked, confused by Shaun's strained silence.

He snapped out of his pain-filled stupor, looking up into Lucy's concerned gaze. For a brief moment, Shaun had the aching sensation to tell her what really happened with Desmond. A small part of him wanted some sort of comfort, anything to help ease in the pain he was in. That tiny part of him, usually kept hidden away under a sarcastic façade, desperately craved refuge from this mental anguish. Though Shaun would never admit it, he wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

But he quickly buried that tiny part away. "Sorry, just spaced out for a moment. What did you say?"

Lucy gave a comforting smile before asking again. "Desmond's sleepwalking last night. Were there any major problems?"

Shaun had to look away, biting back the desperate plea for help. "N-no…Miles just stumbled around for a bit and then passed out on my bed. That's all."

Lucy rubbed her chin in thought as she turned back towards the Animus. It seemed as though she wanted to ask Shaun something else but kept hesitating in the process. Whatever she was mulling over had Shaun nervous for some reason. He had the sneaking suspicion that his life was going to get a hell of a lot worse. He felt his backbone stiffen when Lucy turned back around, a determined look in her eye.

"We've already talked it over with Desmond, and we think it's a good idea for someone to keep an eye on him when he goes to sleep."

Desmond and Rebecca both nodded their heads as Lucy spoke. Shaun's face slowly started to pale when he realized where she was going with this. He briefly shared a glance with Desmond but looked away as soon as those dark eyes began to penetrate his skull.

Lucy gestured around with her hands. "We can't have him wandering around the warehouse in that kind of state. It's dangerous for him and for the rest of us." She looked towards the rest of the group who both agreed with her statements. Shaun was the only one that did not agree with their settlement on the matter.

_She can't be serious…_

"Which is why I want Desmond to stay in your room so you can keep an eye on him in case he starts sleepwalking again." Lucy said firmly, arms crossed tightly over her breasts.

Shaun couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like the universe was playing a sick joke on him. They wanted Desmond, the cause of his current agony, to stay in his room for God knows how long? Shaun couldn't even stand to look at his own bed without being reminded of that horrible night. And now they wanted the same man that had tormented him so relentlessly to stay with him in that same room?

A torrent of fury churned Shaun's insides as he spoke. "Why me? Why can't you or Rebecca watch the nut? Why do I have to?" His couldn't contain the panic that seeped through as he spoke.

Lucy looked slightly shocked by the sudden alarm in Shaun's voice. She had never heard him really speak like that before. Usually when it came to Desmond, Shaun always kept an acerbic kind of attitude. She already knew that Shaun didn't have much patience when it came to Desmond, but right now it seemed like he was utterly terrified of the man. This sudden alarm for Desmond didn't make any sense. Still, Lucy had no time for Shaun's issues with Desmond. There were more important things at stake than petty differences.

Lucy straightened her shoulders. "Because you're the only one here that's strong enough to manhandle him in case he wanders off." She said while Shaun clenched and re-clenched his jaw.

"And you're not? I know you can fight Lucy." Shaun said desperately, trying to find any possible way to get out of this.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I couldn't take Desmond down if I wanted to, but there's a big difference between fighting someone and trying to subdue them without causing any harm."

Shaun was left cornered as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. There was no way he could sleep in a room with Desmond and not go completely bat-shit insane. Shaun was already a broken mess, having been kept up all night with flashbacks of his carnal torture. To be forced to sleep in the same room as Desmond would undoubtedly break him. _There's just no way I can do this and still keep what little I have left of my sanity._

"Shaun just this do for us, please?" Lucy pleaded, the exhaustion clear in her tone.

The eyes of his associates were all looking at him with a mix of confusion and irritation. Shaun knew that from their point of view, he was just being a stubborn ass. Even though he had every right to be, considering what happened to him. But his friends didn't know that, nor would they ever. If Shaun wanted to keep face and not appear suspicious about that particular night, he had to behave normally. And that meant keeping up normal appearances. To continually avoid Desmond and refuse to be near him would only arouse everyone's suspicions. The last thing he wanted for was everyone to find out about his recent humiliation. _Let's just hope I don't go mad by the end of this._

"Fine." Shaun mumbled, turning back to his computer.

"Alright then. Why don't you help Desmond move his stuff into your room for the time being?" Lucy said as she went back to her work.

Desmond sent on last curious glance to Shaun before walking over to his room to grab his stuff. With his duffle bag slung over shoulder, he followed a limping Shaun back to his room. The pair walked in awkward silence, Desmond sending Shaun weary glances every so often. As they walked Desmond noticed something off about Shaun. The way his shoulders were slumped and how he kept his head low gave him the appearance of a kicked dog. He also refused to make any sort of eye contact with Desmond.

Desmond cocked his head to the side as he watched Shaun limp. "Why are you walking like that? You hurt yourself or something?" Shaun kept his eyes on the ground while Desmond waited for a response.

He was about to ask again when the man quietly spoke up. "I just slept funny last night."

Desmond took this opportunity to try and strike up a conversation between the two. "Yeah I've done that before too. You know what helps though? Doing stretches throughout the day. Lucy started getting me to do that after my first day of training and it actually helps. I know you don't train or anything but it could probably still help. I mean sitting at your computer for hours on end is probably a pain in the ass for your back. I could show you the stretches that Lucy taught me if you wanted. They're super easy too, the basic one is…"

Shaun was trying his best to tune out the rambling man beside him. Just hearing his voice brought back all those painful memories he endured under this man. Every word and every syllable was just another dash of salt in Shaun's mental wounds. It really felt like Desmond was trying to personally torture him by attempting to start a friendly conversation. Shaun couldn't understand why he was suddenly being nice to him. The two have never been friendly towards each other and yet Desmond continued to ramble on with that stupid grin on his face. Even when Shaun refused to a word, he kept the conversation going.

Much to Shaun's chagrin.

When the two finally arrived to their destination Shaun practically threw the door open and ran inside, eager to get the formalities over with. The Brit wanted nothing more than to get back to his computer where he could dive into his work and ignore the throbbing pain in his body. Desmond looked around the adequate room as he dropped his shabby duffle bag onto the bed. Shaun was busy over by his dresser as he moved his clothes out the bottom drawer to make room for Desmond. While Shaun was bent over his dresser, Desmond took that particular opportunity to run his eyes up Shaun's backside. He couldn't contain the heat that collected in his loins as he eyed the man from behind. Shaun really did have a nice ass in Desmond's honest opinion. He quickly looked away when Shaun stood back up, his eyes glued to the floor.

"You can have the bed while you're staying here." Shaun said as he quickly bustled over to the door.

Desmond flashed him a concerned look. "Where're you gonna sleep then?"

Shaun paused in the open doorway, his back to the hooded man sitting on the edge of his bed. "I have a sleeping bag in my closet."

The door slammed shut after that, leaving Desmond both alone and irritated. He knew Shaun could be a real prick sometimes, but this was on a whole different level. Shaun had barely said a few words to him and absolutely refused to make any sort of eye contact with him. Desmond was confused on what suddenly brought this on. A few days ago, Shaun had no real problem with Desmond other than his usual bland annoyance. Now it was like he was almost afraid of him. Shaun's body was unbelievably tense the entire time he was around Desmond. Even the way he talked was different; it was more anxious and submissive. Not like the usual confident banter he regularly threw at everyone. Desmond figured he was having a bad morning and thought maybe he could get him to talk about it. Though it was actually him that did all of the talking earlier. _Not my fault, I get nervous during awkward situations._

Desmond broke away from his thoughts for a moment to look around at the man's impeccable room. The place was cleaned to perfection, not an item out of place. The most minuscule thing was organized to perfection and placed in the appropriate place. Even the bed felt perfect. Desmond bounced on the edge of the bed, testing the spring's durability and looking quite childish while doing it. He then ran his hand across the white fabric, relishing in the soft feel of it. His earlier ire from Shaun's attitude slowly vanished as he laid back on the bed. He'd always imagined what it would feel like to lie in Shaun's bed. The light scent of cheap bath soap. The lingering heat left behind from Shaun's body. The feel of white cotton sheets that have comforted Shaun long into the night.

_The only thing missing is him._ Desmond thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

He was still apprehensive of this arrangement as well. He'd be sleeping in the same room with the man who gave him frequent hard-ons on a daily basis. This whole thing felt like something out of a romantic comedy. Except Shaun's wasn't all that funny. It was definitely going to be harder for Desmond to hide his growing attraction (no pun intended) with Shaun sleeping less than a foot away from him. What if the man saw his boner at some point? What would he tell him? That it's just a natural part of the male body and has absolutely nothing to do with Shaun whatsoever?

_Yeah, I could see that conversation going over well. _

While Desmond was still anxious about the new sleeping arrangement, he was also excited. The situation could prove to be very beneficial. It could give him and Shaun a chance to get close and maybe even become friends. Though those odds were very slim they still gave Desmond hope for the future.

With Templars around every corner and the world slowly coming to an end, Desmond knew that he only had so much time on this earth. He wasn't stupid and didn't expect to see his thirties like most normal people did. Living through the lives of his ancestors gave him a different perspective on living. He knew that this kind of life was brief and that all too soon it could come to a crushing end. Desmond didn't want to die without having told Shaun how he really felt. Before he left this world he wanted Shaun to know how much he really cared about him. He wanted to hold Shaun at least once and discover how those cheeky lips would feel against his own. He wanted to know how it would feel to experience the act of love with another man. If Desmond were able to do that with his precious Brit he could die a happy man. _Oh yes indeedy. _

As Desmond felt the oncoming's of a another hard-on, said Brit was currently hunched over a bathroom sink and trying his best to clean the itching wounds that aggravated his neck.

* * *

**Venice -1476**

"Hold still Leonardo." Salai chastised as said man squirmed in his chair.

The bite marks along the painter's neck had crusted over into thin scabs. The skin surrounding the wounds was still red and fairly irritated. The bites near the junction of the neck and shoulder blade were the worse out of all of them. Salai could plainly see where the brute's canines punctured his master's once flawless skin. His anger towards the Assassin caused Leonardo to wince as Salai rubbed a bit harder than he intended. Leonardo was grateful for the medical assistance, but Salai was anything but gentle.

"I'm sorry but it feels like you're using liquid fire to clean my neck." Leonardo whined as Salai continued to prod at the damage.

The young apprentice narrowed his eyes in flagrant annoyance. "If you do not wish to get an infection from these wounds, I suggest you pipe down and let me take care of you."

Leonardo gave a small smile as he quieted down and allowed Salai to tend to his injuries.

The afternoon had been painfully slow and uneventful. Leonardo had been expecting at least a few of his normal customers to stop by and pick up their orders but many had cancelled their appointments due to family matters. Only two patrons stopped by this morning and even then it was just for a few minutes. This left Leonardo to try and go about his daily activities. With the splitting pain in his rear and the numerous wounds that adorned his body, attempting even the simplest task became an impossible feat. Art had always been Leonardo's method of relaxation and clearing the mind but now that simple pleasure was stolen from him.

Leonardo could neither sit nor stand without being reminded of his shameful acts with Ezio. He could not concentrate long enough on his work to get anything done. Eventually Leonardo gave up on his work and sat by the window, allowing the cool air to wash over his pain-stricken face. The pain was still quite abundant but the refreshing air helped calm his shaky nerves. This was where Salai had found him when he waltzed in earlier.

Leonardo glanced up when he heard Salai mumble something under his breath.

"What was that?" The painter asked.

Salai's normally youthful face was hardened into harsh lines of anger. He'd been like this all day, ever since he first heard those grunting sounds coming from his master's work area this morning. His eyes glowed with a vengeful malice, a trait he normally wore when somebody wronged him. The young pupil's mouth was drawn back into a thin pout, like he was desperately trying to hold back a scream. He did not look up when Leonardo questioned him. Instead he continued to silently clean the man's wounds.

"Salai."

Again, the younger ignored him.

From the look on Salai's face, Leonardo knew it was not intentional. His pupil appeared to be lost in his own world of thought. The locked jaw and darting eyes gave off the impression of intense concentration. Leonardo hated seeing his most treasured student look so distraught. He knew what the young man was thinking so intensely about. It did not take a genius to see that.

Leonardo lowered his gaze. "Salai, I know you are angry but you cannot-"

"He has no right." The hand that was cleaning him began to shake.

Salai's voice was slick with hatred. His teeth were clenched as the lower lip began to quiver. Leonardo was already well aware of Salai's excitable emotions, but he had never seen him quite like this before. A fury of manic emotions swam across Salai's features as he tried to keep his composure.

"That bastard has no right to do this to you." Salai shook his head back and forth.

The young pupil dropped his shaky hand, lowering his head and masking his face behind a curtain of dark-blonde locks. Leonardo watched with wretched eyes as the small chest in front of him heaved with unbridled fury. Salai looked as if he were going to explode at any second.

Salai glared at the floor, his words veiled under a heated whisper. "As if he owns you…"

Leonardo gently took Salai's face in his hands. Hazel eyes stared back into sky blue as the two companions tried to find solace in the other's presence. Salai was still trembling as Leonardo rested his forehead against his pupil's. He could practically feel the younger man's aura bristle with rage, snapping at the air like a wild dog.

"I know Salai…I know." Leonardo whispered.

Salai abruptly broke away from Leonardo's grasp then as he began to pace the room back and forth.

He threw his hands in the air. "That tyrant deserves to burn in hell for what he's done! I should take my blade and jam it right through his nonexistent heart!" Salai yelled, slamming his hands atop of Leonardo's worktable.

The force knocked over a cup of black paint, spilling the contents across a blank sheet of paper. The dark liquid created a river of darkness across the parchment. The black paint stained everything in its path with relentless force. Forever tainting the once clean paper.

The sound of Leonardo's steps echoed off the walls as he approached Salai. The painter's magnificent hands turned Salai around to face him before bringing him in close. Leonardo rested his stubble chin on top of the pupil's head as the younger listened to the other's methodical heartbeat. Salai found a bit of comfort in that gentle heart.

Leonardo rubbed at his pupil's back as he spoke. "I feel your anger Salai, believe me I do."

Salai caught the sliver of resentment that seeped into those last words. The younger man clutched onto his Master as if he would up and vanish forever. _By the hands of that despicable bastard. _

Leonardo pulled him closer. "But you cannot confront him. I know you wish to fight him but that man would kill you in an instant. You would not stand a chance against his blade Salai."

The pupil clutched tighter onto Leonardo's clothes as he buried himself deeper into his chest. As much as Salai wanted to gauge out the bastard's eyes and jam them down his throat, he knew it was not possible. The Assassin was just far too skilled for Salai to fight one-on-one. The younger male had fought in the past and cut many a strong men, but Ezio was a man trained in the profession of killing. He could break Salai's fragile neck without so much as batting an eye.

The very thought boiled Salai's skin from the inside out.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from him."

Leonardo's stern voice broke through his furious thoughts and brought him back to the present. Though he spoke with his usual softness, Salai could still hear the commanding authority his Master held when he was serious. Despite the commanding tone; Salai wasn't sure if he could promise him that. If he saw that man's face out in the streets he wasn't sure if he could hold back from attacking him with the fury of our righteous Lord.

Leonardo could read his thoughts. "Please Salai, promise me."

The sternness was now replaced with a soft pleading. One that soothed his boiling skin and washed over his bustling thoughts. Salai could keep silent no longer, but he could not lie to his Master.

His words were muffled into Leonardo's chest but still audible to the painter. "I…I don't if I can Master."

The lips atop Salai's head were coupled with a dry chuckle. Leonardo was grateful for the young man's truthfulness, something his pupil hardly ever abided to. Salai felt his cheeks redden from Leonardo's amusement, but refused to comment on it. Instead he returned to the topic at hand.

"I don't want him near you ever again." The feeling of his juvenile selfishness for his Master wrapped around the two of them like a coil. Salai had always been possessive of Leonardo. So to have someone harm him in any way deserved death in his eyes. Leonardo was his, and no one had the right to bring him any sort of pain. Not while Salai was here.

Leonardo drew in a long breath, knowing he had to be patient when it came to his pupil. "Salai, no matter how much we both want that, at the moment it's just not possible. Ezio's still a frequent customer of mine. You know as well as I that when that man wants something, he will get to it."

"Not unless he was dead."

Leonardo tilted the pupil's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't speak like that."

The younger looked away with a pout, to which Leonardo smiled.

"As long as I have you with me, I can get through any trouble that comes my way. You're one of the most precious things in my life Salai. I could not bear to live without you." The painter ended his speech with a tender kiss to his pupil's forehead. The simple act left Salai in awe. His love for the man increased more than he thought possible after hearing those sweet words. It was a moment both of them would come to cherish in their memory for years to come.

Salai rested his head against the older man's chest once more, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat. "I-I…I promise…to try."

Leonardo was surprised by the other's quiet declaration but smiled warmly nonetheless.

_I suppose that's the best I can hope for. _

* * *

**Warehouse Hideout – 2012**

"Fucking shit."

Rebecca glanced up from her own computer.

"What was that Shaun?"

The Brit flinched at hearing the loud voice of his associate. It seemed like the tiniest thing made him jump out of his chair and into the next defense stance. He had been complaining out loud from the splitting pain that ran up his spine from leaning back in his chair too far. The sharp pain took him off guard when earlier he had actually been in a comfortable position free from pain. Getting back into his work was more difficult than Shaun previously thought. Normally getting lost in his work was a specialty of Shaun's, a trait he took great pride in. Now the one place that brought him any kind of solace was tainted with the pain of his humiliation. Not a minute went by that his body didn't remind him of that very shame.

Shaun kept his dead gaze on the screen of his computer as he spoke. "It's nothing Rebecca, just talking to myself."

Shaun resumed his typing as he tried to get back at the task at hand. His work was monogamous and easy for a man of his capacity, but right now it was proving to be a challenge to him. It didn't help that his mind kept wandering back to the image of Desmond. No matter how hard he tried to block him from his thoughts, the hooded man found his way back in. As Shaun tried to concentrate on his work; the black and white letters in front of him would morph into the grinning smile of that despicable American. It was slowly driving Shaun over the edge of his sanity. _Why can't I keep him out of my head?_

Shaun fought the urge to glance behind him, at the very man he was trying hard not to think about.

After a few more awkward minutes, Rebecca spoke up again. "Why are you out here anyway? Thought you had the room down the hallway set up just for yourself?"

Shaun stopped typing to clench his hands, the nails digging harshly into his skin. _Because I can't walk into that room without being swept with a panic attack. _

His voice was badly strained as his body heaved with buried anger. "I'd just rather work out here today. That a problem with you?" He snapped, the anger seeping past his tongue and striking his associate.

Rebecca flinched back at the unexpected tone, clearly taken off guard. "There's no problem, I was just wondering. No need to get your panties in a knot." She mumbled, going back to her work and dropping the subject all together.

The anger contained under Shaun's indifferent façade was broken by the simple quip. The floodgates of his emotions were broke free as his felt the sting of his shame rear its ugly head in full force. All morning he had been keeping everything tucked away, allowing it to stew and fester in the back of his mind. Subconsciously he was grateful for Rebecca's little comment, it gave him a chance to vent these pent up emotions.

Shaun whipped back to scowl at his long-time friend; teeth bared and eyes filled with self-hatred. "How bout you go fuck yourself you slimy cunt!"

Rebecca's jaw looked as if it were about to hit the floor. Her bright eyes remained wide only a moment longer before they narrowed into thin slits. Her chair was pushed back as she abruptly stood, her face mimicking Shaun's own pissed-off features.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Rebecca yelled back as the two heated locked eyes.

The heated stare-off between the historian and technician was quickly cut off by irate blonde rushing into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here? I could hear you two all the way down the hall!" Lucy pointed in the direction she just came as she glared amongst her two comrades. Rebecca glanced over at the fuming blonde before pointing at Shaun in juvenile accusation.

"He started it!"

Shaun sneered back as he jumped to his feet as well. "Only because a certain someone around here doesn't know how to mind her own fucking business!"

"**Enough**! Both of you please." Lucy stood at the center of the room, pinching the bridge of her nose and blocking the two from glaring at the other.

Lucy pushed back her sleeve to check the time with a heaving sigh. It was already well past midnight, and the group was already fed up with one another. Lucy walked over to Desmond to bring him out of the Animus and stop thier work for today. She didn't want Shaun and Rebecca working with the Animus in this state, they were both too angered and irrational at the moment.

"Look it's late and we're all tired. How bout we call it a night so we can all get some rest?" Lucy turned back around to glance between the two as Desmond slowly came back to the present.

Rebecca glared down at her desk, bristly gathered up her things and mumbling various obscenities. At seeing the distraught look on the technician's face, Shaun felt a wave of guilt hit him like a truck. He didn't mean to snap at Rebecca, he was just frustrated over how fucked up his life had quickly become. Shaun hadn't meant to take it out on her, now he was sorely regretting his flagrant choice of words.

Rebecca clutched her things to her chest as she stiffly made her way out of the room. "That's fine with me." She said, casting directing one more glare at Shaun before leaving.

Shaun watched her go with a hurtful expression. He wanted to call her back and apologize for he said; that he didn't mean any of it, but the woman had already made her dramatic exit. The Brit quickly shot off his computer to run after her, when Lucy suddenly approached him from behind.

"You mind telling me what that was about?" She asked, her voice too low for Desmond to hear.

Shaun wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't tell her why exactly he'd been angry in the first place. The Brit merely avoided her gaze to stare at the floor, dodging the question. Lucy searched his eyes for any kind of clue; Shaun hated how probing her gaze was. As if she could see directly into him where all his scars lay hidden away. When it became clear that Shaun wasn't going to answer her, Lucy shook her head and walked back over to Desmond.

Shaun bit the inside of his lip when the guilt from his earlier words became an unbearable weight on his conscious. He knew he was in the wrong and that an apology was in order. Shaun glanced up when he felt a pair of dark eyes upon him. Desmond looked like he was about to say something when Shaun bolted out of the room. Whatever the man had to say, Shaun did not want to hear a word of it.

As he left the room, Lucy and Desmond exchanged brief glances of confusion and worry, wondering what on earth had gotten in to him.

Shaun rushed down the maze of hallways to the room he was looking for. He stopped in front of Rebecca's door, not knowing how to voice his apology. Shaun was not used to saying he was sorry or admitting his mistakes. But he knew he had to say something.

Timidly, he knocked on the metal door. "Rebecca?"

Silence.

Shaun tried again, his tone pleading. "Rebecca please…I just want to apologize."

Still nothing.

The silence that engulfed the hallway was suffocating to Shaun. He couldn't stand himself knowing that he hurt Rebecca in such a pointless way. The woman had saved his ass and helped him out so many times that Shaun had no right to speak to her like that. And although he would never admit it out loud, Shaun had come to fancy her over the years. She was feisty, intelligent and all-around a good looking woman. Of course considering the circumstances at the moment, a relationship with anyone was out of the question.

Still, Shaun just couldn't leave things the way they were. "Rebecca, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said back there. I'm...I-I'm just going through a rough patch right now and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for that. You do mean a lot to me Rebecca and I would never intentionally try to hurt you. I just hope you can forgive my little indiscretion. Have a good night."

Shaun waited outside her door for a few more moments to see if she would come out. The door remained shut as Shaun stood by and hoped to see her face before he went to bed. When the silence continued to lag on he turned back down the hall. Shaun pulled a weary hand down his face as headed back towards his room. Today was just one of those days it seemed.

Shaun had nearly forgotten about the new sleeping arrangement when he re-entered his room. Desmond was just taking off his shirt and throwing it into his drawer when Shaun walked in. It took the majority of Shaun's will power not to start shaking as he stared at Desmond's naked back. Shaun snapped himself out of his stupor just as Desmond unbuckled his jeans and dropped them to the floor. The man was now standing clad in just his Hanes boxers. He hadn't heard Shaun come in and nearly yelped in surprise when he saw him, hitting his back against the dresser drawer.

"Shit! Jesus Shaun, let me know when you come in man." Desmond mumbled as he tried to shrug off his embarrassment.

The Brit kept his eyes glued to the floor as he moved over to the closet. "You think you'd pick up on Ezio's vigilance after all your time spent in the Animus."

Desmond flicked him off, unbeknownst to Shaun, as the two got ready to hit the sack. Shaun pulled out his sleeping bag while Desmond threw back the covers on the bed. Both were apprehensive of this arrangement but in two very different ways. Shaun concentrated on maintaining his regular breathing while Desmond filled his head with the most boner-killing images one could imagine. The two tried hard to ignore the other's presence but both failed at that miserably.

As Shaun laid out his sleeping bag it occurred to him that if Desmond had another episode like his previous one, he would be forced to go through that same hell once again. The thought alone racked his body with tremors of pure terror. He desperately hoped that Desmond was unable to hear the chattering of his teeth or the slight whimpers that escaped his mouth. _It certainly doesn't help when Miles sleeps with his hidden blade still attached to his wrist._

Shaun flinched at the sound Desmond's baritone voice. "U-uh aren't you gonna change or something?"

Shaun was indeed still in his turtle neck sweater and slacks. Not exactly comfortable sleepwear but Shaun did not want Desmond to see the battered remains of his neck. That was a conversation he would very much like to avoid.

"I'm fine like this, thank you very much." Shaun said quickly as he retrieved one of his favorite historical novels from his nightstand along with his book light.

The room settled into an awkward quiet as Shaun moved his sleeping bag so his back was propped up against the wall. Desmond sat on the edge of the bed facing Shaun, who was blatantly ignoring him. As the Brit was trying to get comfortable while overlooking the sparks of pain coming from his rear, he heard Desmond clear his throat.

The man scratched at his tattooed arm while glancing around the room as if searching for an answer. "S-so…u-uh…how was your day?"

His voice was unusually timid, so unlike the cool bravado he normally carried. Looking up at Desmond's nervous face, Shaun was struck with confusion rather than fear. This wasn't the man that had attacked him the other night. The one that had held him down so ruthlessly and stole his virginity from him.

This was Desmond.

The ex-bartender that never wanted to be an Assassin in the first place. The man that had grinned so boyishly when they first met all those distant months ago. His comrade and fellow associate.

Shaun rubbed at his temples when he felt the looming approach of another headache. "Desmond, it's almost 1 in the morning. Shut up."

Shaun watched as Desmond's brow shot up in surprise. The man looked as if Shaun had just spoken a foreign language.

"What?" The Brit asked.

Desmond shook away his surprise, a small grin playing at his lips. "Nothing, it's just that's the first time you've ever said my real name."

It took Shaun a second to realize this. Up until now he's always called Desmond by his last name, never by his first. He wasn't sure what brought him to call the man by his first name. Or why Desmond looked so pleased by the sentiment. That coy grin slowly morphed into a charming smile, something hardly ever seen on the face of Desmond Miles. Shaun's earlier fear was still very much present, but now it was coupled with something else entirely.

Shaun had to look away from that smile. "Yeah? What of it?" he asked crossly.

That smile didn't fade in the slightest, if anything it got even bigger. "I like it. You should say it more often."

Desmond loved how his name rolled off Shaun's tongue so fluidly, like it was meant to be there. He wanted him to say it again. And again. And again. He wanted to hear Shaun scream his name in the heat of passion. Or maybe a breathless Shaun moaning out his name while he took him against the Animus. Desmond was surprised at how quickly the blood rushed to his cock after hearing Shaun just say his name. Desmond quickly brought his knees together to block the view of his tented shorts and hide his growing arousal.

Shaun meanwhile was a befuddled mess. _He liked it? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why the hell does he look so damn happy about it?_ None of what was happening made any sense to Shaun. Not Desmond's happy exterior or his growing sense of confusion from seeing that happiness.

Shaun quickly shut off the lights as he sat back down to delve into his book and ignore the smiling man across from him. "Goodnight Miles." He groaned stiffly.

He did not look up from his book when he heard the bed springs squeak from Desmond lying back on the pillows. It did not take long before Shaun heard the rhythmic breathing of a person who just conked out. Clearly the man was in need of some shut eye. _Much like myself._

Just as Shaun was getting into the good part of his Mary Russell novel, a monstrous noise startled him right out of the book. Shaun thought he was hearing things when the noise didn't repeat itself. He picked up his book and adjusted the tiny light when the rumbling sound came back even louder than before. The noise was like a mix between a fucked up chainsaw and a passing freight train.

_What in God's name is that?_

It took another second of startled confusion before Shaun's brain caught up with him. He had forgotten about that as well. As the snoring continued Shaun briefly considered taping a pillow over Desmond's mouth. The roaring sound was endless as Shaun covered his ears to block out the insufferable noise.

Shaun not only had to sleep in the same room with the man that had stolen his virginity the night before, but now he had to put up with his inhuman snoring as well.

_I think the Universe truly hates me._

There was no way for Shaun to concentrate on his reading with the deafening noise happening less than a foot away from him. All he could do was shove his pillow over his head and pray for Desmond to somehow choke in his sleep.

* * *

**Venice – 1476**

The day had been longer than expected for Ezio.

Between tracking Templar spies and going through hell to find Codex pages, Ezio barely had time to eat and collect his thoughts. He sustained minimal injuries today, but the exhaustion he felt was more mental than anything. The moon was already halfway across the sky when the young Assassin finished up his last mission for the night. Despite his fatigue, he bounded from rooftop to rooftop to the one place he'd been daydreaming about all day. He could just picture the smiling face of his beloved painter in his head.

_Though I highly doubt Leonardo is still awake at this hour. _

Still he moved foward at increasing speeds. Ezio had been waiting to see his precious love all day. After their brief session of love-making this morning, Ezio had desperately wanted to bed with him again. It took all of his self-control not to drag him back to the bedroom and tie him to the bedpost. Leonardo was just too erotic for his own good. When Ezio was around him he could barely control himself. But who could blame him?

Leonardo was his whole world.

After the loss of his family members, Ezio had never felt so lost and alone. Those were dark times during those days, but Leonardo was there for him. With his kind words and soft eyes, Leonardo rekindled Ezio's inner flame. He got him back on his feet again to seek vengeance for those who had wronged his family. For those simple acts of kindness, Ezio would always love and cherish him like the angel that he was. Maybe that was why he wanted to keep Leonardo all to himself. He did not want to share that kindness with anyone and instead wanted to keep the man all to himself. Leonardo was far too special for Ezio to share with other people. No one could possibly love the painter as much as Ezio loved him. By that logic, no one else deserved to have him but Ezio.

No one.

As Ezio reached Leonardo's workshop, he was happy to find a small light illuminating the inside of the main bedroom. Ezio scaled the building with the grace of a trained Assassin, careful not to make even the slightest 'thump'. He unlocked the window and jumped inside, looking around the large room as he did. The angel he had been searching for was currently curled up in a chair, a book draped over his stomach and blonde locks hiding his sleeping face. His chest rose and fell rhythmically as he snored away in his scarlet lounge chair. Ezio smiled at the man's childish spectacle, he looked so comical sprawled out with his book draped over his stomach. While Ezio was hoping to find a fully awake Leonardo, this was just as good.

He bookmarked the man's page and set his book on the table beside them. Carefully, so as not to awake him, Ezio gathered the painter up into his arms and carried him over to the bed. The man squirmed a bit in his grasp but otherwise remained silent. Laying him gently on the bed, Ezio beamed down at his beautiful lover. The young man thought to himself how lucky he was to have someone like Leonardo. He truly was a blessing from heaven.

_And he's all mine._

As the younger man moved the strands of blonde from Leonardo's forehead, his eyes caught the bandages wrapped around his neck. They looked to be the brat's doing, Leonardo would never wrap a bandage so poorly. Ezio sneered down at Leonardo's wrapped neck. The thought of that brat touching his lover in any way simmered his blood to a boil. Just because he was Leonardo's apprentice did not mean he could do whatever he pleased. He had no right touching him. The painter was Ezio's and Ezio's alone. The sniveling little imp should know that by now.

_Perhaps I'll have a talk with Leonardo about this subject __in the morning__. _

Ezio pushed his boiling thoughts aside as he stripped himself of his Assassin garbs and laid down beside his lover. Strong arms capable of breaking even the strongest bones wrapped around the lithe man like rope. Tying him up and securing his body to the younger male. Ezio planted a tender kiss to his temple as he rested his chin in the crook of the man's shoulder, fastening the painter in a smothering grip.

Leonardo whimpered slightly from the action, plagued by a nightmare that haunted him even in his dreams.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I do apologize for such a long delay, but school and work unfortunately become my top priorities (as much as I'd love to relax at home and write fan fiction all day). Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.  
**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


End file.
